And now all your love is wasted
by DistractionCake
Summary: Season 3. Puck/Quinn: " You wrung me out too, too, too many times " with a side everyone.Some Finchel, some Puckleberry friendship, some Klaine, some Faberry friendship, Brittana, Samcedes, Tartie, Fabang friendship and more. ;
1. Chapter 1

_ And now all your love is wasted/And then who the hell was I?  
><em>

**AN: **This is my take on what Season 3 should look like. I'd like to point out the main couple here will be Puck/Quinn, but I'm trying to see if I can balance this out with the rest of the characters. Also, the title of this chapter is stolen from a song by Cold War Kids. It's relevant to this chapter so I suggest you listen to it. If you want to.. No pressure.

Btw: I don't have a Beta, so stupid mistakes? They're mine. :D

Disclaimer: I own Glee. I also own your Mom... Wait.. No I don't. That's a lie...Sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <em>Hang Me Up To Dry<br>_

Summers in Lima go by fast. Or maybe that's summer everywhere. Things that you want to see last, usually don't, at least, not as long as you wish they had. So we start our story with a view of a glorious pyramid. Indestructible, untouchable. Unless you're one Sue Sylvester.

"You think that's hard? Try building your own Empire without a Death Star! That's hard!"

_That bitch is crazy. No one man should have all that power. Or something._ Noah Puckerman thinks, shaking his head. It's the first day of school, and that crazy bitch is already at it. _No surprise there. That intense Cheerios Revival Camp landed some girls in the hospital._

He looks out at the football field. It's his Senior Year, and he's already started it differently that the last 3 years of High School: he's early. He doesn't know why, but once he woke up, there was no going back to sleep, so he just headed out early. It was totally worth it seeing the surprise on his Mom's face when she came down and breakfast was already made.

He arrived at school and decided to walk around. When he realized that the Cheerios were practicing he headed outside. And he thought Coach Beiste had been intense these past weeks. He keeps staring at the girls, because he still stands by his statement: those skirts are crunchy toast.

Something catches Puck's eye and he looks at the bleachers to his left. There, sitting looking out at the field was one Quinn Fabray. Her hair is in that weird growing out phase. He thinks she still looks as beautiful as ever. With a deep breath, he climbs the steps and walks over to sit next to her.

"Hey there Lucy." She doesn't even look at him, but the small smile threatening the corners of her mouth assure him that she knows he doesn't mean it in a, well a mean way.

"Hello Noah."

A few moments of silence pass with them just listening to Sylvester rant through her megaphone. Something about self-disembowelment. Puck shivers at the thought.

"So, Lucy Q. how was your summer?"

"Well, Puck, it was as fantastic as weekly therapy sessions can be." She answers without even looking his way.

"You went to a shrink?"

"Oh yeah. I'm all sorts of sick. Fun." She doesn't mean to come off so sarcastic, but she can't help it. Old habits are hard to break or something.

"What do you have?" He knew Quinn hadn't gone to cheer camp and basically disappeared during the summer, but no one knew the reason.

"Apparently, ever since last year I've been suffering from some form of Postpartum Depression." After she says that, she finally looks at him. Her eyes widen a bit at the lack of mohawk. She scans the rest of his face looking for any other major changes, because something does feel different about him. _Maybe it's just the hair._

"So.. like.. that's because of Beth right? Like, it's not her fault, but it happened after her birth and shit right?" he asks. Puck's no doctor, but he's not stupid enough to not know what postpartum and depression seem to mean.

_He actually seems concerned. _"They think so. Giving up the baby left me with all these hormones and feelings that I just tried to keep buried. They said that pretending that things are okay, doesn't make them okay. Doctors obviously don't know how high school works." She says, hoping he just agrees and leaves it at that. It still hurts to spend so much time looking at those eyes.

"They're right you know? Pretending isn't right. You shouldn't have to do that, Q." His eyes soften and so does his voice as he asks his next question.

"You are taking some medicine for it, right Quinn?"

"Yeah" She answers. She's reminded in that moment of a baby, of a glass separating her from that baby, and of eyes. Eyes so honest that she felt they could see straight into her soul.

"Good. That's good... Umm, you know if you ever need anything. Like talking or bacon you let me know okay?" He says with a playful smile. The tension leaves the moment and she gives him a playful shove.

"So, Cheerios. Gonna go head to head with Lopez for captain again?" He asks as he sees the Cheerios heading to the locker rooms as practice ends and the first day seems to actually start and not just be in this early morning limbo.

"No. It's hers. I'm not joining Cheerios this year. I'm trying to rid my life of"- she uses her hands to make air quotes- "stressful and negative influences." Her doctor suggested it, and, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she agrees. Life can be easier without stressing about popularity and Sue Sylvester. Her therapist and her came to that conclusion after spending 4 sessions talking about the evils of Sylvester's Empire.

"Cool then." Puck replies. He's happy, Quinn always seems better out of that uniform. "So can I walk you to our last first meeting of the year?" He asks, with a bit of sadness. He's going to miss Glee Club once graduation comes around.

"Sure." Quinn answers with an easy smile. She goes over her Senior Year Plan in her head. Her therapist, Dr. Simon, helped her make it, focusing on making positive changes. _Remember: make real friends, not minions. _As she locks eyes with Puck and they start to walk out, she thinks maybe, just maybe, Noah Puckerman could be her first real friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Thanks to everyone who clicked on the alert button and to the person who reviewed. :) I'd like to just make a note that I've been listening to Colour's Anthology album while writing this. The songs may or may not have to do anything at all with the story, but it's getting me in this writing mood. This whole story is mostly a project to see if I can achieve certain writing goals I have. Anyways, hope you enjoy this Chappie :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <em>Blankets and Vocal Masturbation<br>_

Quinn and Puck are the first to take a seat in the Choir Room. They're both surprised at the fact that Rachel isn't here yet, but make no comment on it. They don't want to jinx it.

Puck has nothing against Rachel, but a couple of more minutes of peace seem excellent. Quinn has also learned that her bullying of Rachel came from some sort of inner hatred or whatever. She wrote a letter to Rachel as part of her therapy saying she was sorry. Rachel answered back, and she hopes things this year can go as smoothly as those letters did.

"Where's Lauren?" Quinn asks.

"Dunno." Puck answers. "We broke up."

"You did?" Quinn asks confused. Any girl would do anything to keep Puck on their arm and he spent all last year after Zizes like a lost puppy. She didn't expect them to not be together. She briefly wonders what other changes Puck has been through, and if any other couples also didn't last the summer.

"Yeah. She met up with some wrestler guy she used to have a crush on at a Convention this summer. One thing led to another and she cheated on me. It's for the best, I guess. It helped me figure out what things I want for myself this year. We're still friends, though. She's a cool chick." he says with a smile.

"I honestly don't know what surprises me more." Quinn says with a small laugh. "Any other major Glee news I should know about? I don't want to ask how Mike and Tina's Summer Lovin' went if they're not together." she says jokingly.

"Oh, well then definitely don't ask them that. Mike and Tina broke up." Puck says.

"What? You're joking right? They were like, the perfect Asians or something." The blonde says honestly shocked that Tina and Mike called it quits.

"That's exactly why they broke up, at least, according to Chang. Apparently too much Asian can get boring. He said they cared for one another, but things got to the point where they didn't even kiss anymore, they just hung out like best friends, so they broke up. Aaaaaand according to Artie, Mike's being supportive of him and Tina take two."

"Wait, wait, wait." Quinn says with an incredulous laugh, "Mike and Tina got bored, so they broke up and now she and Artie are back together? You have got to be kidding me." _Something is seriously wrong with everyone in this Glee Club._

"No joke, darlin', that's just the way the cookie crumbles." Puck says.

"You did not just make a Bruce Almighty reference." Quinn asks with a laugh. She remembers him seeing it at least a dozen times during her stay at the Puckerman home.

"What? It's my favorite! That movie is the shit!" He says. Puck can't help but join Quinn and soon their giggles turn to full on laughter. And that's how Rachel and the rest of the club find them when they start filing in to the Choir Room.

-

"I wonder what the joke is." Sam thinks out loud. He walks to some chairs in the back and sits down next to his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Who knows, those two be outta their minds." Mercedes answers. Really, Puck and Quinn were just a boatload of crazy and she wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole.

" 'Cedes is right. Those two together again? Nothing good can come out of that union." Kurt says as he sits primly on his chair next to his newly transferred boyfriend.

"Oh come on , Kurt. That's not nice." Blaine reprimands his boyfriend. He's heard enough stories to believe that maybe what Kurt says is true, but to Blaine new school year means new opportunities. He also believes in being nice and polite. Snarky can be funny, but he's trying to make sure Kurt realizes it might not always be the best response.

"But it's true. Puck and Quinn? I think you mean drama and drama."Artie adds from his position in the front row.

"Mmmmmhmmm, preach white boy." Mercedes agrees.

The little group laughs at that.

"I think this year might be the year of Second Chances. So, I'm not judging anyone." Tina adds.

-

On the other side of the choir room, in the front is one Finn Hudson. He's paying attention to his girlfriend's rambling. She's excited, so he humors her. _New year and last year. Let's try to make it the best possible. No more messing things up. Me and Rach did good this summer, and we are going to do good this year, too._

"Finn, are you listening?" Rachel understands that sometimes it's hard to follow what she's saying, but just ignoring her isn't exactly polite.

"Preparation is key. Nationals is ours this year. The group looks to finally be some sort of family so let's act like one... That's what you were saying right?" He's pretty sure he's right, but you never know with one Rachel Berry.

Or rather, you don't know until that gorgeous beaming smile shows up on her face and she hugs you.

"I love you." she whispers. Rachel hopes this is the year things finally turn out right.

"I love you too." Finn answers. This year, he's going to make damn sure things turn out right.

The final members make their way into the Choir Room. Santana and Brittany, pinky's linked, head to the back row. It's already filled with two pairs of lovebirds and Q and Puck, but it's better than the front. She and Britt spent the summer working on their relationship. It's not going to be easy, but Brittany promised to be patient, and in return Santana won't hide that she cares. Brittany isn't asking for make-out sessions in the hallway, but she doesn't want to be denied like some dirty little secret. They're working on finding a happy medium. _Not happy meal, that's something else_. She had to explain it to Brittany.

Mike Chang walks in with a smile and a skip in his step. Summer's been good to him. He might have lost his girlfriend, but he got his groove back. Most people would argue he never lost it, but at the start of his vacation, he did. He didn't dance for days. Nationals had been a bummer, and losing Tina on top of it had gotten him in a funk. After days, his Mom suggested if he was going to act funky, that could he please visit Funky Town. It was meant to be a sarcastic joke, but to Mike, it was his saving grace. After that, his vacation was one long dance party, filled with the some funky tunes.

Lauren Zizes walked in with a chocolate bar in one hand and her cellphone in the other. Texting her boyfriend was hard with one hand, but Lauren was a badass. She looked at the only available seat in the front and sat on it. She was ready to make Glee Club her bitch this year. You just wait.

-

As Mr. Schue walked in he took a look at his Glee Club. Its come a long way from those 5 kids trying to just be a part of something. Because being a part of something special, makes you special. He's learned that thanks to his kids._ His kids. They might as well be mine with how much they mean to me._

"All right guys!" he says. He gets everyone's attention. "Are you all ready to start out this Senior Year?" He get's the answer in the form of whistles, claps, and enthusiastic "yeeeahs!". "This is our year guys. I know I might have said that before, but this time, I have absolutely no doubt in my mind. This year? No one will be ready for New Directions!" Everyone cheers and he hopes they're all so receptive when he gives them their first assignment of their final year.

"Okay guys." He walks over to his white board and writes down one word: Progress.

"We've progressed a lot. We started being a small group barely keeping it together, and now, here we are. On the way to finally getting that National Champions title we so rightly deserve." He sees the small smiles on people's faces. They feel it, too. "So in honor of all that progress, I've devised a small tribute. I made a list of all the songs we sang last year: solos, duets, sectionals, dedications, umm, nationals, and so on. I put the names all in our favorite hat. Then I picked at random 10 songs, which are now inside our trusty hat." He puts the hat on top of the piano. He hears the groans at the appearance of the infamous hat.

Brittany let's out a small excited squeal. The duck was in there.

"This is how it's going to go down. Everyone will come down here and pick out a song from the hat. There are six solos and 4 duets. Your job is to put your own spin on whatever song you get. Do a cover, do a dance montage, do whatever. It's your own little tribute to the person who previously sang that song. Sounds fun right?"

As Rachel's hand shoots up, he takes a deep breath. "Yes, Rachel?"

"With the amount of songs some members, such as Finn and myself, have sung there is a big probability that a song we have already sung is selected. What happens then?"

_It's a valuable question_, Will thinks. "In that case your job is to do it differently that how you previously did it. The songs you get are supposed to be a surprise, which is why I'm not telling you which songs I put in the hat. You tell me what song you got and at the end I'll tell you who your duet partner is. Think of this little project as a way to show our new member how things work around here." Everyone looks at Blaine with warm smiles. Will thinks maybe things will be easier for him with the Glee Club having his back.

"Okay then!" He says with a small clap, bringing everyone's attention back to the task at hand. "First up to pick a song is... drum roll please!" The kids humor him with their own version of a drum roll. "Mr. Mike Chang, please step up." One by one the kids get up and show him what songs they got.

"Alright then. Now that everyone has their songs I shall announce the duet partners. The rest are proud owners of solos. Starting tomorrow I expect to see your rocking performances. So, first duet partners are: Rachel and Tina. We have Mercedes and Kurt, Artie and Santana, and finally Puck and Quinn. I can't wait to see what all you guys come up with."

With those parting words the bell rings, and a very anxious Glee Club leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes and Kurt definitely cheated somehow." Puck says as he walks Quinn to class.<p>

"Who cares about that, how are Artie and Santana going to work?" Quinn asked, deeply concerned with the boy's life.

"Don't worry about it. San and Britt are cool, so she shouldn't be hating on my man Abrams anymore." Puck replies easily. With Artie and Tina back together, Santana has no need to want to kill the boy.

"Maybe." Quinn answers, still slightly uneasy. "By the way, any particular reason you happen to be walking me to class?" Quinn asks with a smirk.

"Can't I walk a hot girl to class without there being some evil plan?" Puck shoots back with a smirk. Quinn gives him a little shove at that."Kidding, babe. I'm walking you to Calculus, 'cause that's my first class too."

"You're taking Calculus and you're actually going to take the class? Haven't you, like not taken a Math Class since junior high?" She asks, clearly confused as to what Puck's motives for actually showing up to class are.

"True, but like I told you earlier. Zizes dumping me made me realize what I want to do with my life this year. No more games, or hiding you know? Facing life head on. Not just talk the talk, but walk the walk. Prove that Puckasaurus is one hell of a badass." He says with such confidence he actually believes himself for a minute. Sure that was part of the reason, but there was another one. A blonde, hazel eyed reason.

"Think you can handle it, Puckerman?" Quinn asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. He arches and eyebrow in return. Gives her his best smirk and answers:

"Just you wait, Fabray. Just you wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Once again, thanks for reading, alerting, and reviewing, it means a lot. :) My outline for this chapter says the word: PROGRESS (?) I find that to be amusing. Oh also, also, here's a little clue to the songs chosen for the assignment! They shall appear in this chapter and the next so:_ [Go your own way my man, because we've had the time of our life already. You are my only exception, so feel lucky baby. Remember, only the good die young and I don't want to know which fat bottomed girls are only pretending.] _I think I pretty much gave it away, but still. ALSO I'd like to point out that the title of this Chapter is not only a song, but a little nod to a Faberry fic. If you are a faberry shipper YOU SHOULD KNOW WHICH ONE... Maybe.. Please, do enjoy this. :)

*btw, I might put up Chapter 4, which is the continuation of this chapter, later tonight.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <em>Let's Get It On<br>_

The next day they were all excited to see which performances would be revived.

"Bet you ten bucks either Hudson or Berry goes first." Puck whispers in Quinn's ear.

"That's like betting 10 dollars on the Sun setting. It's obviously going to happen, unless a meteor hits the Earth blowing us up into millions of pieces, with only a few of us surviving and being responsible for repopulating the human race in a new planet."

"Too much Sy-Fy, Q." Puck says, trying to hold in a laugh at Quinn's adorable nerdy ramble.

"Your fault I'm addicted to that channel. You pretty much had it always on when I lived there." Quinn responds defensively.

"Whatever you say, Godzilla."

"How is that even a -

"Okay guys, are you ready to kick things off today?" says, interrumpting everyone's chatter. "Who's up first? I'm looking for a solo to start things!"

"I'll go first Mr. Schue." Finn answers with a goofy smile.

"You owe me ten bucks." Puck says loud enough that Santana, who's sitting directly in front of them, hears.

"Are you stupid, Q? Betting that Hudson wouldn't go first is like betting Berry wouldn't go first. They're like ridiculous eager to please Mr. Vests-a-lot."

"I didn't bet-

"Hit it Finn!" Mr. Schue exclaims from Finn's previous seat.

_Loving you  
>Isn't the right thing to do<br>How can I ever change things  
>That I feel<em>

Finn kicks things off from the center holding onto what looks to be a pink bedazzled microphone.

_If I could  
>Maybe I'd give you my world<br>How can I  
>When you won't take it from me<em>

It's his own fun version of the song. It's meant as a tribute to Rachel, without actually meaning the words. He gets closer to Rachel and they both sing the chorus into the microphone.

_You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You an call it  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<em>

-x-

"Awesome job Finn!"Mr. Schue exclaims. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Who's next?"

_It'll show that I'm not shy about anything. I'm here to embrace the new, and to prove my love. I might not be lead here, but I can still sing like it. Bring a little dapper style to this place. Let's do this. _Those are the thoughts going through one Blaine Anderson as his hand shoots up and is told to go for it.

"Now, I know this is my first time performing without the Warblers. It's not easy, but you guys have helped me feel at home at this new place. I'd like to, not only dedicate this song to the person who previously sang it, but to one person in particular. He's helped me truly feel at home here. This song is for you Kurt, and I mean every word." Blaine smiles sweetly at Kurt, who's blushing so hard, he resembles a tomato.

_oh, my man, I love him so  
>he'll never know<br>all my life is just despair  
>but I don't care<em>

Blaine and Kurt stare at each other with so much love, the whole room can't help but be charmed.

_when he takes me in his arms  
>the world is bright, alright<br>what's the difference if I say  
>I'll go away<br>when I know I'll come back  
>on my knees, someday<em>

Blaine walks over to Kurt and grabs a hold of his hand. He kneels in front of Kurt, and just pours out his heart.

_oh, whatever my man is  
><em>_I am his  
><em>_forevermore_

-x-

The whole room claps. Puck discreetly wipes a tear away from his eye.

"Who knew Noah had a heart." Quinn says jokingly.

"Amazing Blaine, truly amazing. I'm sure Rachel would agree?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Two wonderful tributes to my singing choices in a row? I bet this is how Barbra feels." Rachel answers giddy with excitement.

"Okay then." Mr. Schue says with a laugh.

"We have time today for one more song. How about a duet? Any takers?"

"Although my heart seems to have skipped a few beats, Mercedes and I would love to do our duet now, Mr. Schue." Kurt answers, still blushing from Blaine's romantic performance.

"Excellent. Take it away guys."

"I do, you know." Puck says suddenly.

"Do what?" Quinn asks confused._What is he talking about?_

"I do have a heart." He says looking straight at her. So many emotions are swirling in his eyes, she can't figure out what he's feeling.

"Puck, I didn't -

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

-x-

The bell rings just as Mercedes and Kurt finish their fun duet. It started out dedicated to each other, before they moved on to their respective boyfriends.

Once the song ends, Sam and Quinn share a smile. She wrote a letter to him too. Things are good between them now, since they spent every Sunday after Church together during vacation. The song now serves the purpose of reminding them the good times they had, without dwelling on the past.

"Good job guys! Today was fantastic. Tomorrow we will have only one solo and one duet, then the brainstorming for Sectionals starts okay?"

Everyone walks out the door with barely heard murmurs of acceptance. Quinn realizes Puck is already on his way to Calculus having not waited for her. She quickens her pace to catch up to him.

"Puck, what I said earlier-

"It's cool Q." He says.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Okay.. are we going to practice our duet today?"

"Can't. Football practice."

"Maybe tomorrow?" Quinn asks hopefully. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but she obviously did.

"Maybe." Puck answers taking his seat.

"Look, Puck I'm sorry-

"Good Morning Class."

* * *

><p>The day comes and goes like waves. Or maybe that's just a song she heard last night. Whatever. Santana Lopez is a girl on a mission, so thinking about silly songs she sang at the top of her lungs last night while showering is..well it's silly.<p>

Santana finds her target at his locker.

"Wheels."

"Satan." Artie answers confidently. Tina told him that the only way to deal with girls like Santana was to show no fear. _They can smell it on you_, she had said last night over the phone.

"Tonight, practice at my place. 7:OOPM. Don't be late."

"I'll be there when I damn feel like it, woman." Her eyes narrow and he realizes he might have just dug himself an even bigger hole.

"Listen Cripples, you called Brit stupid. I was about two seconds from ripping out your balls, until I realized that Brittany, for some reason, cared about you. Still does, so keep your idiot remarks to yourself and do as I say. Or I'm telling Tina about that little blanket Britt told me about." She says with a smirk.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I'll do whatever you say." he sighs.

"Good." Santana answers preparing to turn and head to find a certain blonde.

"I said I was sorry, you know? I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated, because she clearly wanted you. I was so angry that I'd lost." He says, stopping Santana in her tracks.

"She's not a prize, Artie. You can't win her." She says tiredly. Artie thinks maybe, she's just as tired of this debacle as him.

"I know that now. Tina.. She helped me see what I did wrong. She keeps me in my place." He says with a small smile.

"About time someone did." Santana says, with a little smile. It's a friendly smile, Artie decides. He extends his hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce" They shake hands, and head off down the hallway to find their girls.

"You and I are the best singers in this school." Santana says to Artie, thinking about how she said the same thing when the duets competition started. And this one will be just as good, if not better, than her one with Weezy.

* * *

><p>Quinn is sitting in the Choir Room, waiting for the rest of the Glee Club to arrive. She's staring at the texts she exchanged with Puck the previous night after his football practice.<p>

-x-

_She has him on her phone as Bruce, since she never got around to changing it after she put it like that when she lived at the Puckerman home.. Stupid movie.  
><em>

_Sent to Bruce: I thought we were buddies.  
><em>

_1 New Message from Baby Mama._

_He still hasn't changed her name on his phone. He sighs, reads the text and answers.  
><em>

_Sent to Baby Mama: We didn't even talk last year._

_1 New Message from Baby Mama: That doesn't mean we can't this year._

-x-

He hadn't answered after that, so she's a bit surprised to see him be next person to enter the Choir Room. _Rachel really needs to get back on her game, that's two days in a row Puck and I are here before her._

"Hey." she says hesitantly.

"Hey." Puck answers taking a seat next to her.

It's quiet between them, and he's thankful she doesn't try to apologize again. It just makes it harder for him to not say things like_ I do have a heart, you should know since it's in your hands_ or worse, _My heart is hiding the same place yours is, the Corcoran house._

Puck decides to just shake off this awkwardness and gives her a light shove. Quinn shoves back with a small smile. And just like that things seem to be back. _I wonder how long 'till I fuck things up again_, Puck thinks.

The rest of the Glee Club finally arrives and they jump straight into the day's first solo.

-x-

_When I was younger  
>I saw my daddy cry<br>And curse at the wind  
>He broke his own heart<br>And I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

He's sitting on a stool in the center. He's got his guitar in one hand, and a haunting acoustic version of the song come's through his lips.

_And my mama swore  
>That she would never let herself forget<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love<br>If it does not exist_

Sam looks straight at Mercedes as he jumps into the chorus. He can't believe that in just a few months he's come to care so much for this girl, and this moment is just a simple way to show his love.

_But, darling, you are the only exception  
>But you are the only exception<br>But you are the only exception  
>But you are the only exception<em>

-x-

Applauses are heard throughout the Choir Room as Sam blows a kiss to Mercedes which she catches.

Quinn remember when Rachel first sang that song, literally a year ago. Her heart hurts remembering how back then her heart still hadn't healed from the love she felt for a certain boy. The boy who is currently looking at her, like he's dying to say so much, but just can't.

"Mr. Schue, as a thanks for all these wonderful tributes to my own song selections, I think Tina and I are ready to sing our duet." Rachel says with a smile.

"Okay then, go for it girls."

Rachel starts off with the first verse, Tina taking the second as they change the song to fit them.

_Do you hear me  
>Talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

_Girl I hear you in my dreams_  
><em>I hear your whisper across the sea<em>  
><em>I keep you with me in my heart<em>  
><em>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

As they hit the chorus both girls turn to their boyfriends dedicating the rest of the song to them.  
><em><br>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the song comes to a close, Sam glances Quinn's way and sends her wink. Quinn smiles and goes to look at Puck. He's oddly quiet, and Quinn is worried that being friends with Noah Puckerman might be harder than she originally thought.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So.. hey. How are you all? Good? I hope so! :) To **naive sweet girl, **thank you so much for your lovely reviews. And about Sam/Quinn, they just happen to be really good friends. In Chapter 6 Puck and Quinn's friendships with the Glee Club is the central plot. You shall see ;) Also, I wouldn't mind if more people told me what they think: constructive criticism is always welcomed. :)

**AN(2):** So here's the next chapter. In it the assignment finishes and we get some insight into what Puck wants. The song Quinn and Puck sing was used on a video on youtube for this pairing and it basically got all the creative juices flowing. Also, the title of the fic and the title of this chapter are part of the other song that inspired this fic. It's _Skinny Love _by Bon Iver and I suggest listening to it during the final Puck and Quinn scene, because it really sets the mood.

**AN(3):**SORRY FOR SUCH LONG AN'S...Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <em>And I'm breaking at the britches<em>

After spending the rest of the Glee Club meeting talking about ideas for Sectionals, or rather Rachel suggesting ideas for solos she should sing, Quinn talked to Puck about finally practicing.

_I think it might be best we just go for it without practice._

Those had been his words and she agreed. It's just a stupid assignment and if he doesn't even want to practice their song then that's just fine with her.

She spent the night dreaming of babies and hospitals. She woke up in an irritated mood, making her mother barely speak to her for fear of being bitten.

"Have a good day sweetie!" She called out, just as Quinn slammed the front door shut, making the whole house shake.

"Oh, dear." Judy Fabray said to herself once the house stopped shaking.

_Stupid dreams, caused by stupid depression with stupid pills and stupid Puck with his stupid smile and stupid feelings and just stupid._

Those were the thoughts in Quinn's head as she parked her car in the school parking lot. She walked inside, just wanting this week from hell to end.

* * *

><p><em>Ohh wooaahhh<em>_ , __Ohh wooaahhh__ , __Ohh wooaahhh_

_You know you love me_

_I know you care  
>Just shout whenever,<br>And I'll be there  
>You want my love<br>You want my heart  
>And we would never, ever, ever be apart<em>

_You know, this song really is good, _Quinn thinks as she shares a look with Sam. They both laugh at the fact that yet again, another one of "their" songs was being used. Although, this version was hilarious.

_Are we an item?  
>Girl quit playin'<br>We're just friends,  
>What are you sayin'?<br>Said there's another and look right in my eyes  
>My first love, broke my heart for the first time<em>

What were the odds Brittany would get that song? Santana was blushing, something Quinn was sure you weren't supposed to notice on ethnic people.

_And I was like  
>Baby, baby, baby ooh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby ohh<br>Thought you'd always be mine_

-x-

By the time Brittany was done, they we're all laughing so hard. She was a good singer, but match that with her awesome dancing and ridiculous antics, and the performance was one to remember. Also, the fact that she included the rap was hilarious.

"Good job Brittany! Who's up next?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I got this." Lauren said as she got up and got ready to start her song.

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked quietly to Santana who was sitting next to her.

"I loved it, B." Santana answered honestly taking Brittany's pinky in hers. The mega watt smile that left the blonde was gorgeous and Santana thanked her lucky stars every day that it was now being directed at her.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me me wait  
>You Catholic girls start much too late<br>But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
>I might as well be the one<br>They showed you a statue and told you to pray  
>They built you a temple and locked you away<br>But they never told you the price that you pay  
>For things that you might have done...<br>Only the good die young_

The fact that Lauren was playing the song on a guitar and Puck had a huge smile on his face made Quinn realize that instead of rehearsing with her last night, he helped Lauren with her song. She wonders briefly why she's jealous. _You know why Quinn._

-x-

_I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps  
>Right on walking on down the line<br>I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey  
>I just want you to feel fine<em>

Really? Really? That's the song Artie and Santana are singing?

Quinn thinks. She doesn't even bother to look at Finn, because that's just too awkward for today. Or ever.

_I don't wanna know the reasons why love keeps_  
><em>Right on walking on down the line<em>  
><em>I don't wanna stand between you and love, honey<em>  
><em>I just want you to feel fine<em>

-x-

"Guys, way to go! See Finn and Quinn? It's all about the smiles and having fun."

"Yeah, sure Mr. Schue." Finn says feeling just as awkward as Quinn.

"Can we move on, please?" Quinn asks, in the hopes that they can all just move on from that.

"Sure thing, Quinn." Mr. Schue answers with a smile.

_Really, how stupid are you? _Quinn thinks, because he has to know the drama that went down last year. Not even Rachel is that self-centered.

Puck chuckles next to her as the bell rings.

"Puckerman!" Quinn shouts at him as he exits the room. He stops and waits for her.

"Look, I get that you don't want to rehearse this with me, so at least go over the song tonight by yourself so we don't make complete asses of ourselves tomorrow, okay?" Quinn doesn't understand why he was suddenly friendly after, like he said, a year of nothing, and now he's giving her the cold shoulder again.

"Whatever." he answers.

It takes every inch of Quinn's self-control to not snap at him. She just hopes to God that whatever tantrum he's going through he can get over before tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That night while practicing, Quinn can't help but think of the last time she heard that song. About the last time, when her priorities where different and another boy was her target. Now, here she is, getting ready to sing it with someone else. Quinn used to think that a piece of her heart would always be with one Finn Hudson, but now she's not so sure. She thinks maybe it's with someone else entirely.<p>

_I just want somebody to love me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Are you gonna take me home tonight<em>

_Ah, down beside that red firelight  
>Are you gonna let it all hang out<br>Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round_

Mike's dance routine to this song was just hilarious, but it did little to stop Quinn from being nervous about her and Puck's performance, which was up next.

_Hey, I was just a skinny lad  
>Never knew no good from bad<br>But I knew life before I left my nursery  
>Left alone with big fat Fanny<br>She was such a naughty nanny  
>Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me, Hey hey!<em>

-x-

"Great job, Mike!" Mr. Schue said. "Now, it's time for our last duet. Puck and Quinn come on down."

Both Puck and Quinn take a deep breath before they head down. As the music starts they both look at each other.

_face to face and __heart __to heart  
>we're so <em>_close__, yet so far apart  
>I close my eyes i look away<br>that's just because i'm not okay_

Finn and Rachel share a look. They can see the pain and longing in both Puck and Quinn's eyes. Their hearts hurt for their friends.

_but i hold on, i stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<em>

Quinn and Puck stare at the rest of the Club not meeting anyone's eyes, but rather finding a way to avoid looking at each other.

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

In that moment Puck turns to look at Quinn and grabs her hand. He tries to show her that he means every word that he's singing.

_how long do i fantasize  
>make believe that it's still alive<br>imagine that i am good enough  
>and we can choose the ones we love<em>

Quinn can feel the tears coming in hot and fast, but she does nothing except grab Puck's other hand with her free one and squeeze hard.

_but i hold on, i stay strong  
>wondering if we still belong<em>

They're both crying and the whole club can see. Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand when he sees his eyes watering too.

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be_

Sam always felt that Quinn and Puck were unfinished business, and in this moment he feels that these two will probably always be unfinished business unless they do something about it. And God, he hopes they do, because the heartbroken looks on their faces do nothing but make him hurt.

_keeping secrets safe  
>every move we make<br>seems like no one's __letting go__  
>and it's such a shame<br>cause if you feel the same  
>how am i supposed to know<em>

At this, Quinn lets go of Puck's hand and starts walking backwards. She doesn't know where all this emotion came from, but she does know that it hurts. Her heart hurts.

_will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>reach down underneath and tear down all the walls<br>will we ever have a happy ending  
>or will we forever only be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending  
>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending<br>will we a-a-a-always a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be pretending_

As the song ends, Puck wipes his face and walks over to Quinn.

"Q.." before he can say anything else Quinn is out the door so fast, he doesn't have any other choice but to run after her.

"Quinn, please wait!"

She stops when she finally reaches the girl's bathroom. Puck comes in after her, and she's not surprised.

"What the hell was that Puck?" she asks, her voice breaking. She doesn't know why all these emotions seem to be taking over her.

"That, that was the reason I didn't want to practice. I knew the moment I sang that song I wouldn't be able to not show you how I feel.. about you." He's desperate to make her see.

"We tried this once before, and it didn't work. If there is anything I've learned from trying again with Finn is that second chances don't ever work out."

"Bullshit! You and I never tried anything. I was an asshole and you wanted nothing to do with me. Not before the baby and not after."

"Oh, poor Puck spending all last year pining over me. Oh wait, you spent all last year trying to get into Zizes's pants!" Quinn snaps.

"You know what those pills are doing to you Q? They numb the pain so you can work through it. That was what Lauren was for me. Someone safe that could maybe help me move on from you. Someone who could help me fix my broken heart." He says, his voice softening.

"What about my heart, Puck? It's always been hurting. And it's always been your fault." Quinn's tired of feeling like this, like everything she ever does is a result of what happened between her and Puck.

"Lauren breaking up with me made me realize that the only person who can heal this broken heart is you, Q. I'm trying hard to be a better person and it's all for you. All I'm asking is for a chance. A chance to show you how much I care." Puck says, his voice breaking. This hurts so much, but he cares (loves?) her too much to not try. All summer long he spent thinking about her, about what he did wrong. He knows she's the one for him and he's finally ready to be the man she deserves.

"That ship has already sailed and sunk. Please Puck, just leave me alone." Quinn says running out of the bathroom. Puck hears the bell ring outside, but he can't move. He's hurting so much.

Puck doesn't know how long he stands there in the girl's bathroom by himself, but suddenly the door opens and he turns, only to be met with open arms.

He walks the few steps needed before he crushes the other person in his arms, and he sobs. His cries loud and painful.

"It's going to be okay, Noah." Rachel says, trying her hardest not to lose it too. "It's going to be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I AM SO SORRY. I was having trouble uploading the file for this chapter. Turns out, it was a really stupid mistake of mine that I only just noticed now. Thanks to those who reviewed, you have no idea how much that means to me. And now we get to the good stuff. The title of this chapter is a play on the song I feel pretty/Unpretty. My faberry shipper heart keeps making appearances, especially in this chapter, so take a look. BUT! Fear not, friends: It's still a Puck/Quinn story ;)

Should I put another disclaimer up? Once again, I own your Mom.. Wait, no I mean I own Glee.. Wait no.. I own neither. Sucks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: <em>I feel alonelonely_

A week. A whole week has gone by since Quinn ran out of the room, and yet there has been no progress on anything. Rachel's heart breaks every time she sees how Noah looks at Quinn. She promised him not to get involved, but she can't take this much longer.

"Don't."

"Don't what Finn?" They're currently sitting in the cafeteria eating together. Their table includes Kurt and Blaine, Mike, and Tina and Artie. Santana and Brittany are nowhere to be found, but Rachel doesn't want to even begin to image what things they are up to. Lauren is currently sitting with Puck on the table next to them. Quinn is at the other side of the cafeteria, joined by Mercedes and Sam.

"Don't do whatever crazy plan you already wrote a manifesto for. He asked you to stay out of it, babe." Finn says. He's not doing it out of annoyance, but rather worry. Rachel butting in could make things worse.

"My 'crazy plan' , as you put it, was merely to talk to Quinn. Make sure she's okay and to let her know Noah's intentions are noble. That's all, Finn." she says exasperated.

"I know you mean well, but you could end up screwing things up more for Puck. I'm cool with you guys being friends, since it's strictly platestonics, so please don't get him angry at you. Playing COD marathons with the two of you was the highlight of my summer." Finn says with a sweet smile. The days the three of them played were awesome. Rachel was totally amazing at the game.

"It's platonic, Finn. And I know, but me talking to Quinn can't possibly be a step back from Noah doing nothing. I promise to abort the mission if things seem to only be heading on a fatal route, okay?" Rachel says, realizing she just used some game speak.

Finn laughs. "I trust that you know when that is right? You won't try to like be a hero and do anything to salvage the mission if it seems to be a total fail, right?"

Rachel gives him a confident smile. "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>something is not right with me<br>how was I supposed to know?  
>something is not right with me<br>trying not to let it show_

Rachel still can't believe Noah decided to sing this song in Glee Club today.

_I tried to call you collect  
>you said you would not accept<br>your friends are laughing 'cause nobody uses pay phones  
>gave me quarters to select<br>a song on the the jukebox that gets  
>people dancing, should have never chose<em>_**"Girlfriend"**_

Puck pours every bit of his anger and frustration onto the lyrics in the song.

_something is not right with me_  
><em>how was I supposed to know?<em>  
><em>something is not right with me<em>  
><em>trying not to let it show<em>

_passions of the people were sleeping late into the evening_  
><em>reach behind, they could hardly find their spines<em>

_Oh boy_, Rachel thinks as she sees Noah point directly at Quinn as he starts the next verse.

_you said you like old cars_  
><em>I bought a beat up brown Dodge<em>  
><em>it was smoking black and died in your front yard<em>  
><em>you follow whose dating who<em>  
><em>but when it comes to you<em>  
><em>one is pulled a dozen different ways in the mind<em>

_something is not right with me_  
><em>how was I supposed to know?<em>  
><em>something is not right with me<em>  
><em>trying not to let it show<em>

"Umm, interesting, uh song choice, Puck. I don't think it's a contender for Sectionals, but still, good job." Mr. Schue says as the rest of the Club barely claps at the performance.

_I think this might be worse than I thought, _is the only thing going through Rachel's head at the moment.

* * *

><p>She manages to catch Quinn in the library two days later. She's by herself. <em>Perfect, <em>Rachel thinks.

"Hello Quinn." she greets.

"Rachel." is Quinn's short response.

"I was hoping we could talk for a minute?" Rachel says trying to sound neutral.

"Sure." Quinn answers. She really wants to make sure things between her and Rachel are as smooth as can be. It's written down in her Senior Year Plan: _Keep things as smooth as can be with Rachel Berry._

"I'd go through the motions of asking how you are and such, but I think at this moment it might be best to just get straight to the point."

"Okay." Rachel really makes normal conversations hard.

"It's about Noah."

"Oh, look at the time. I've got to go, Rachel. It was nice talking to you." Quinn says as she stands up quickly and starts to gather her things. Rachel doesn't move, but does continue to talk.

"First of all, that's incredibly rude, Quinn. Second, you aren't wearing a watch. And third, please listen to what I have to say. It won't take more than two minutes and I promise to leave you alone after that." Rachel hopes not acting too rushed or forced might be her best bet.

Quinn looks at her for a moment. They lock eyes. She's reminded of every moment she's ever been awful to Rachel when she's only tried to help. She takes a deep breath and sits back down.

"Thank You, Quinn." Rachel says, honestly surprised that Quinn did indeed sit back down.

"Let's just make one thing clear, okay? I'm going to listen to what you're going to say, for you. Not for him, for you." Quinn says seriously.

"Okay." Rachel says shyly. She's reminded of all the times she's asked for Quinn's help and she's come through for her. It's thanks to Quinn that Rachel felt safe that Finn wouldn't stray at the beginning of last year, even if he eventually did. It's thanks, in part to Quinn, that they won Regionals last year. Quinn was willing to give Rachel her nose, just to make sure Rachel was happy with herself. Rachel thinks that she and Quinn could have been really good friends in another life._Or maybe Lucy and I could have been excellent friends._

"So what is it you've come to say?" Quinn asks, dying to have this conversation over with already.

"He's being honest with his intentions. Noah and I spent some time together this past summer. He and I talked a lot about what we wanted out of our lives. I want to be on Broadway dating a man who's a capable leading man. Noah, he... He wants to be happy. That's as far ahead as he's thought." Rachel stops to see if Quinn says anything. She doesn't, so Rachel continues.

"He doesn't care where, just that he is. And he wants to share that happiness with someone. He wants to be the cause of that happiness." Quinn snorts, so Rachel stops to let her speak.

"I think you just quoted 'Imagine Me & You'." Quinn says with a small smile.

Rachel laughs. "First of all I wasn't even aware you had seen a movie of sapphic themes. Secondly, the quote is '_I want you to be happy. More than anything else I wanted to be the cause of happiness in you.__' _And thirdly, you're missing the point."

"It's a good movie, Rachel. And no, I'm not missing the point. I'm just..." Quinn trails off.

"You're just what?"

"I'm tired of being scared."

"Why do I feel we've already had this conversation?" Rachel says with a small smile, remembering Prom.

"Not much has changed since then." Quinn replies.

"You're wrong, Quinn. A lot has changed since then."

"No it hasn't Rachel! I'm still alone and lonely and you still won't get your happy ending! Stop pretending life's some damn musical." Quinn snaps at Rachel. She instantly regrets it.

"If it were, I'd hope it be the happy kind." Rachel muses.

"Rachel-

"Look, Quinn. I don't know what the future holds for either of us. What I do know is this: I love Finn and he loves me. He's fighting to be there for me once Graduation happens. He's thinking about coming to New York with Kurt and myself. Even Blaine. And that's what matters, that we are all trying to accomplish our dreams. Even if we don't get that happy ending, all that matters is that we at least tried our hardest. What matters is that we have no regrets. And I know for a fact, that if you don't give Noah a chance you will regret it forever. He wants you Quinn, so be brave, and want him back." Rachel says ending her little speech. She's said all she can, so she stands up to leave.

"Do you make it a habit to quote tv shows and movies in your pep-talks?" Quinn asks quietly.

"Do you make it a habit to watch shows and movies with sapphic themes?" Rachel answers playfully.

"Have you met my best friend? She's a raging lesbian." Quinn says, thinking about the Skins marathon Santana made her watch the one time they hung out last summer. It was right before Santana headed of to "Sue Sylvester's Cheerios Revival Camp." It was then they talked about Quinn not coming back to the Cheerios.

_It's yours  
>You sure?<br>Yes  
>I love you<br>__Are you making a move?  
><em>_Don't be an idiot, Quinn  
><em>_Just making sure  
><em>_Get better okay? Believe it or not people do love you and want you to get better  
><em>_Does that include you?  
><em>_Especially me, beating you is no fun if you're a depressed bitch  
><em>_You're the bitch  
><em>_You know it_

"Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting her." Rachel says rolling her eyes. She starts to walk away.

"You're a good friend Rachel, you know that right?" Quinn asks. "Not just a good friend to Puck, but like a good friend to people who don't deserve it. People like me." she says still not sure why Rachel Berry hasn't just punched her in the face. She thinks maybe Rachel's form of revenge is going to be her success.

"New York isn't exclusive, Quinn." Rachel says with a small smile. "Everyone deserves a shot at making it in life."

"Thank You." Quinn says, her voice breaking. Rachel always seems to make her feel emotional. With a small smile, Rachel heads out of the library.

_The ball's in your court now, Noah._

* * *

><p>It's the following day. It's still early as Puck heads to his locker. He stops in his tracks when he sees who happens to be waiting for him.<p>

"Quinn." he says cautiously.

"One chance. That's all I'm giving you. If you break my heart again, I'll break you." Quinn says in that way he and Finn have dubbed as "Scary Quinn."

"One chance is all I'm asking for." Puck answers with a soft smile. "Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night. Breadstix. I'll pick you up around 7. Is that okay?" he asks.

Quinn smiles. "Okay." With that she starts to walk away, before stopping. Without turning around, she says: "Thank your fairy godmother." And with that she continues her walk down the hallway.

Puck smiles and looks down at his watch. He still has time to make it to the little bakery down the street and buy some vegan 'Thank you' cookies. Rachel Berry truly deserves at least that.

* * *

><p>Rachel is sure she'll be sore tomorrow because of Noah's thank you hug. She's also sure that these 'thank you' cookies are the most delicious ever.<p>

* * *

><p>He's nervous. Noah Puckerman is nervous. He's standing in front of his mirror wearing his favorite pair of Nike sneakers, his lucky jeans (because he usually gets lucky in them, if you catch his drift), and a black v-neck. He walks over to his closet and picks out his leather jacket (in case she gets cold) and puts it on. He takes a deep breath. One last bit of perfume and one last look in the mirror and he's out.<p>

"You going out on a date, Noah? Is it with that nice Jewish girl you met last time at Temple?" Mrs. Puckerman asks from the living room. Puck's just at the door but walking out without answering is rude. He leans his head against the front door before answering.

"No, Ma. I'm going out on a date with Quinn." he answers hoping she leaves it at that. He feels his Mom reach the hallway. He takes a deep breath and turns around.

She looks at him and then asks, "Quinn? As in Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah, Ma. As in the mother of your grandchild." he answers irritated. He needs to leave now in order to get to her house on time.

"No need to take that tone with me, Noah. I was just making sure."

"Making sure what? That it's Quinn, the girl who ruined my life, according to you, or some other new Quinn."

"I was just making sure my son had found his balls again and was finally manning up and doing the right thing. Doing things in the right order this time, date first, then marriage, then half-Jewish grandbabies." she says completely serious.

"You what? I thought you hated Quinn. And I didn't lose my balls, Ma!" _What is up with her?_

"I never hated her, Noah. I hated the fact that you never did things the right way. You did them the "Puck Way". Quinn's a nice girl. It's about time you got around to listening to your heart. And I could have been sure your balls where in that Zizes girl's purse." his mom answers with a smirk before walking back to the living room.

Puck smiles at his Mom's unconventional way of saying she approves. "Be back later Ma! Love Ya!" He opens the door and just before he leaves the rest of what she said registers. "Ma! Lauren never had my balls! Jesus!"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say hun. Also, Jesus was a Jew!"

* * *

><p>It's 7:02. He's officially late. Shit. Then he remembers, he's not dating Rachel Berry, so being late by two minutes shouldn't be a big deal. He knocks on the door and waits. Mrs. Fabray answers.<p>

"Hello dear, Quinnie is just finishing getting ready. Why don't you come wait with me in the living room." she says. "You're early."

Puck's confused, so he looks down at his watch. 7:03PM. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. It's 6:58 according to my watch. You're 5 minutes early. It's actually nice, it gives us a minute to chat." Mrs. Fabray says taking the seat across from him. That's when he remembers he set his watch five minutes ahead before he got in the shower to make sure he got there on time. _Right, can't believe I forgot._

"So, how have you been, Noah? How's your Mother?" Mrs. Fabray asks politely.

"I've been doing good. So has she. Thanks for umm asking. How about you Mrs. Fabray? You been good?" He asks. He needs to win some points here if he plans on making his relationship with Quinn work out.

"I've been well dear, thank you for asking." She looks at him curiously before she reaches in to her purse that happens to be on the coffee table that separates them. She grabs something, then extends her hand towards him. Puck reaches over, his hand palm up, so she can deposit whatever it is she has in her hand. As she does, he finally realizes what she just gave him. His eyes widen.

" Mrs. Fabray-

"Oh, darling, call me Judy. Now I know how things can be and I, well I just want you both to be safe, okay? Quinn's on the pill, but a condom should always be used nonetheless. Do you think you might need another one? Because I'm certain I bought at least 5." She begins rummaging through her purse again.

"Mrs. I mean Judy, one condom is uhh.. is enough. This.. Look, this isn't that kind of date. It's just dinner. Thanks for umm for this, but it won't be used tonight. I promise." he says. He's actually glad Mrs. Fabray seems to be taking an initiative in helping Quinn out with all that, and maybe in another time a condom would have been needed, but not this time. Like his Mom said, he's finally doing things the right way, instead of the Puck Way.

"Oh well then, okay. Still, keep it. If the moment does come, please promise me you will use it." Mrs. Fabray says seriously.

"I promise." Puck answers sincerely. Beth, she's his baby girl and he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. The letters he gets once a year just makes him love his girl more. But that doesn't mean he's ready for a repeat.

"Mom, please stop bothering Puck." Quinn says as she enters the living room. She's wearing a black skirt with a white v-neck shirt with the word legit on it. He laughs at that. He remembers a conversation he and Quinn had, what feels like a lifetime ago, about her discovering that word and loving it.

"I'm not bothering him, am I dear?" Mrs. Fabray asks. They share a look.

"Nah, Q you're mom's cool." He smiles her way. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You two have fun."

"See you later Mom!"

"Bye Judes." Puck says on the way out.

"Judes? What are you now, bff's with my mom?" Qunn says with a laugh.

"Totally. Judes got my back, what with giving me protection and all." He says as he opens her car door and closes it with Quinn's exclamation of "SHE DID NOT!"

He laughs and walks around his Mom's car and gets in the driver's seat. "She sure did."

"Oh God, and I thought her giving me one and making sure I put it in my purse was bad enough." Quinn says covering her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed.

Puck laughs. He turns on the car and reaches over to remove her hands. He smiles. He still can't believe this gorgeous girl is his for the night.

"Hi." he says.

"Hi back." she answers with a shy smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Woo me, Puckerman." she says with a smirk, her confidence back.

He laughs and answers as he turns on the CD player in the car and picks the perfect track to start off, what he hopes, is the perfect date. "Oh just you wait Fabray, just you wait." As the song starts he hits the gas, and heads off singing at the top of his lungs along with the CD.  
><em><br>In the car I just can't wait  
>to pick you up on our very first date<br>is it cool if I hold your hand?  
>is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<br>do you like my stupid hair?  
>would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<br>I'm just scared of what you think  
>you make me nervous so I really can't eat<em>

He looks over to Quinn, whose laughing and has the most gorgeous smile on her face. She joins in for the chorus, the both of them practically screaming and disturbing the peaceful nights of Lima.

_Let's go  
>don't wait<br>this nights almost over  
>honest, let's make<br>this night last forever  
>forever and ever<br>let's make this last forever  
>forever and ever<br>let's make this last forever_

He really does hope it lasts forever.

* * *

><p>Dinner was a fun affair. They talked, nothing too deep, since it's only the first date. Puck made sure there was a smile on her face as much as possible. It was a light and fun affair. Afterwards they headed to the local<br>ice-cream shop that's just in front of the park. And that leads to where they are now: sitting on a park bench eating ice-cream and talking nonsense.

"That is so not true! Toad is ten times better than Yoshi!"

"He is not, Q. Yoshi is a badass, Toad's just a stupid mushroom."

"Whatever."

"Look, let's just agree that Peach is a slut."

"Oh definitely." Quinn agrees. They look at each other, before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh no, my ice-cream!" She shouts as she accidentally drops it on the floor. Puck laughs even harder. "Here princess." Puck murmurs as he hands over his.

"Thanks." she says shyly.

He watches her eat his ice-cream, _wow man that sounds dirty_, and smiles. He sees her shiver a bit and takes off his leather jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. She looks over at him with intense eyes, before she smiles.

"Tonight's been fun." she says.

"You sound surprised." he says.

"Not surprised. Relived." she looks at him.

"So, Miss Lucy Quinn Fabray, have you successfully been wooed?"

A look comes over her eyes. A pained look.

"You helped Lauren post those posters, didn't you?"

"Honestly, no." he answers.

"You didn't?" she sounds surprised.

"No, Q. I wouldn't do that to you. Don't you know that?" he asks as she shrugs.

"I helped Lauren break in looking for dirt on you, sure, but I got distracted by looking through my file. That shit has things I barely remember doing. Anyways, when she said she got what she was looking for and said my help was no longer needed, I thought she maybe saw that you, I don't know, pissed your pants in junior high or something. I didn't think she would have found something like that. And the moment I saw the posters, I got angry. I.. I couldn't believe she did something to hurt you so bad. I was going to confront her about it, but then I saw you guys talking. I asked what was up and she said you guys had worked it out. I promise you Q, if I had seen what she had found I wouldn't have let her put those posters up... You believe me right?" Puck asks.

It was all true. He had been angry and hurt at Lauren's actions, but thought it was best to forget about it if Quinn was cool with it.

Quinn looks pensive for a moment. "I believe you." she says and looks at him. Puck releases a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in.

"Cool then." he smiles at her and she returns it. "Let's get you home, okay? Before Judes thinks I lied and am boning you in my Mom's car on some alley."

"God Puck!" Quinn says with a laugh as she stands up.

* * *

><p>They reach her front door. The ride back was uneventful and now here they are, at the end of their first date. She starts to take of his jacket.<p>

"Keep it." Puck says.

"You sure?"

"As a hard attack."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"I'm not usually a nice guy." Puck answers.

A beat passes and then Quinn's hand is suddenly caressing his cheek. Her eyes are soft as she says her next words. "You try hard not to be, but deep down, you are." She says the words so softly he can barely hear them over the sound of his heart beat. He's so nervous.

"Quinn.." he says as he leans in.

Their lips touch and it's like a million fireworks just, no a damn rocket ship just headed out to fucking space in that one moment their lips touched. They're so soft and perfect, just like he remembers them, and Puck goes to deepen it. Suddenly, Quinn freezes. She pulls back and he open his eyes. It's like Quinn is shutting down right before his eyes.

"Quinn-

"Thanks for dinner, Puck. I'll see you around." She opens the front door so fast Puck doesn't know what's going on. He catches the door with his foot just as she's about to close it.

"Q, what the hell just happened?"

"Just.. go home, Puck."

"Did I do something wrong?" He's desperate to figure out what the hell changed this perfect date into some sort of horrible rejection.

"I'm sorry, Puck." Quinn says. With that his foot looses all its force and she manages to close the front door.

Puck is sure he's in shock. He turns around and heads home. He manages to walk all the way up the stairs and he's almost in his room when a small voice stops him.

"Noah?"

"Yeah Sarah?" Puck answers his little sister.

"Why are you crying?" As she says that he touches his face and realizes he is indeed crying. He hadn't even noticed.

"It's nothing, Sweets. Just go back to bed."

"Ma said you were out with Quinn. I asked her if that meant she was coming back to live with us. Ma said no. But I kinda miss her, she was a lot of fun. And then like, Ma said she was only coming back when you found your heart. So did you find it? 'Cause I really want Quinn to be back. She's a lot more fun than Lauren and like Santana was cool but she wouldn't play dolls with me and Rachel was nice but she talked a lot. So like did you find it? I didn't know people could lose their hearts, so like does that mean Quinn was hiding it and you had to look for it?" Sarah asks at the end of her ramble.

Puck doesn't even realize that listening to Sarah talk about wanting Quinn back has made him cry harder. She walks over to her big brother and puts her hand on his stomach. He looks down.

"I guess she hid it in a really hard place, huh Noah?" Sarah asks, her voice cracking a bit. It's no surprise. It's something that always happened, when one cried the other couldn't help but cry too.

He leans down to pick her up, and carry the 9 year old to her room.

"It's okay, Noah. I'll help you find it okay?"She says as he lays her down on her bed. "Don't cry, Noah, we'll find it. And then, Quinn will be back. I promise." she says already crying.

He sits down on her bed and she hugs him.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too, Sweets."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hello there! :) Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and such. To **Twas A Dream**: Thank you so much, your comment was really lovely. To **plaincrazysuckup**: Your question is answered in this chapter. If it's still hard to understand, let me know and I'll try to explain it better!

**AN(2):**I'm sorry I wasn't able to put up a chapter yesterday. I happen to be staying at my Aunt's-EXCUSES EXCUSES- so, yeah sorry.

**AN(3):**This next chapter is less angsty. (I tried my hand at humor, so we shall see the result). I promise this whole thing isn't some major unnecessary angst roller coaster, but it can't also be perfect. Two years of an unhealthy relationship won't be forgotten in just one date. It's slow and steady for these guys. Again, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : <em>Dude, I was talking to Tina<em>

_CLINK_

_CLINK_

The sound of baseballs ricocheting off of bats and hitting the fence at the end is calming. The batting cages are a place that makes Puck feel at home. Currently, he is discussing his dilemma with two guys he figures should be able to help him.

"She wanted me to kiss her. I'm 100% sure, man. The thing is, now that she like, freaked out, I have no fucking clue what to do. Should I talk to her? Should I wait for her to talk to me? What do you think, dude?" Puck asks of the friend who's standing next to him. They're both watching their third buddy bat.

"Dude, I really don't know. When Quinn and I dated, I never knew what she was thinking. Quinn's the kind of girl that says one thing, but means something else. She's a mystery to me man." Finn answers, barely paying attention to Puck. They made a bet that the worse batter would have to buy burgers afterwards, and he's the last to go.

"I'm done. Here you go, Finn."

"Thanks Blaine." Finn says as Blaine passes off the bat to him and goes to grab his water bottle before joining Puck in watching Finn bat.

"What do you think, Anderson?" Puck asks.

"I think that mystery is part of Quinn's charm. It's part of what makes her so attractive." Blaine answers honestly.

"True... Hey I thought you were gay?" Puck questions bumping Blaine's shoulder with his.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a pretty girl when I see her." Blaine answers with a laugh.

"True, true." Puck says laughing as well. "So tell me Warbler, what should I do?"

"I think giving Quinn a couple of days isn't a bad thing. Wait a bit, and if she doesn't come to you, you go to her. Give her enough time to think things through, but don't let her lead you on." Blaine answers.

"Yeah.. you're probably right." Puck says thinking about what Blaine is saying. Under normal circumstances, what Blaine is saying would be the best course of action, but there is nothing normal about Puck's relationship with Quinn. He shakes his head, trying to clear his head and looks at Finn batting.

"Hudson, man! Your brother's boyfriend bats better than you! Get ready to buy us some fucking burgers man!" Puck says laughing.

"Shut up!" Finn answers missing the next ball completely.

Blaine laughs so hard he spills his water bottle all over the floor.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared." Quinn says.<p>

"No shit."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I say fuck fear. You want someone to love you? Head over to Puckerman's place and he'll give you some lovin' all night long."

"Fuck fear, says the Queen of the Closet."

"Hey!" Santana snaps. "Everyone in Glee knows me and Britts are together. And, even if I hate admitting it, they're the only ones who really matter. The rest of the school can go fuck itself."

"If you say so." Quinn says with a smile. Santana's come a long way from where she was last year. If she can overcome her insecurities, then Quinn should be able to. She's suddenly reminded of a song she always associated with Santana.

_Anything you can do, I can do better  
>I can do anything better than you<em>

Brittany chooses that moment to walk in. "I ordered the pizza." she says. "Oh, and Quinn, Lord Tubbington wants to know if you liked the cardigan he bought online for you."

A wide smile appears on Quinn's face as she answers, "I loved it! Where is Lord T? He's do for a belly rub." Quinn says getting up to search Brittany's room for the cat.

"Hey, how come Tubbington buys Q cardigans and shit, but I get nothing? I come over pretty much every day." Santana mumbles angrily. She deserves to have cardigans too.

"Oh, that's because Lord Tubbington has a crush on Quinn." Brittany answers completely serious as she sits on the bed where Quinn previously sat.

Santana can't help but laugh at that and decides to tease Quinn about it. "Hear that Q? Tubbington likes you." Santana says with another laugh.

"Maybe the feelings mutual." Quinn answers as she checks the last space Lord Tubbington could possibly fit into. "Britt, where's Lord T?"

"He's outside on his smoke break."

* * *

><p>"So, this eye liner?"<p>

"Definitely. It brings out your eyes."

"Cool then." Puck says putting back the other options and keeping the one in his right hand.

"So, what do you think I should do about Quinn?" he asks.

"Well I think-

"Dude, I was talking to Tina." Puck says cutting Artie off.

"I think that what Blaine said makes the best sense. Give Quinn a few days to decide what she wants. If she doesn't tell you, you go out, find her, and ask her. You deserve to know why she acted the way she did." Tina says.

"Cool then." Puck says. These are the people he asked advice from for a reason, they know what's up. "So do you think I should get my other nipple pierced?" Puck asks.

"I think-

"Dude, I was talking to Tina."

With a huff Artie rolls away and lets them chat. He decides if he doesn't get to join in on the conversation, he should at least do something productive. He finds the first Hot Topic employee and asks about Zelda stickers for his laptop.

* * *

><p>"Found it!"<p>

"You did?" Quinn asks skeptically.

"Yup. Told you, Fabray, I am the comic book guru." Mike answers smugly.

"Whatever, just hand it over Chang." Quinn says with a laugh. He places the Batgirl comic she was looking for on her hands. She squeals absolutely delighted.

"Guys! I just heard the video game store that's two stores down is having a giveaway of the new Pokemon game. All you have to do is answer some Trivia Questions."

"Well let's go, before they run out!" Mike says enthusiastically.

"Um, boys? Can I pay for my comic first?" Quinn asks just as both boys were getting ready to leave without her.

"Oh, yeah sure Q go for it." Sam smiled. "But hurry, 'cause I don't know how much longer the games will last." he adds for good measure.

After Quinn pays, they're on their way. "So guys, what do you think I should do about the Puck situation?" she asks.

"I always felt you two were unfinished business, even when we were together. If you don't at least give Puckerman a chance, I think you'll regret it Quinn." Sam says honestly.

"Yeah, Quinn. Things might not turned out the best, but it's better than living with the what ifs. I was terrified of asking Tina out, and even though we aren't together anymore, I don't regret it for one second. I'm happy because I know I gave it a shot." Mike says smiling.

"Thanks guys" Quinn says as tears pool in her eyes. These two guys, who should probably hate her, or at least Sam should, are here helping her deal with her issues. They're here trying to help her find happiness. She's sure in that moment she has the best friends ever.

Both guys look at her before stopping and turning to give her a hug. All three of them stand there in a crowded mall just having a group hug as people walk by them.

"Now, lets go. Get your head in the game, Fabray. I want that Pokemon game." Mike says.

Quinn can't help but laugh as they continue their mission to get Pokemon games.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think I should do?"<p>

"I think you should – DUCK!"

Puck ducks as the sound of his partner's paintball gun goes off.

"I think you should stop being a pussy and just go and get your girl. Now, come on. You're on Team Zizes today, and Team Zizes does not lose, you hear me?" Lauren says threateningly.

"Got it." Puck says, as they move to annihilate the rest of their competition.

* * *

><p>"This dress?" Quinn asks.<p>

"No, try this one."

"That one's hideous, Mercedes."

"And the one you picked, that she's currently wearing isn't, Kurt?"

Quinn sighs, as they start to argue for the hundredth time today. Maybe this shopping trip was a bad idea.

"Guys!" she calls out catching their attention. "Why don't I put back on my clothes and we check out another store?" she says in the hopes of stopping their bickering.

"Great idea, Quinn." Mercedes answers with a smile.

"Definitely. This store is clearly not properly stocked." Kurt adds.

As Quinn retreats behind the changing room's curtain, she asks: "So, about the Puck thing?"

"Look Q, if there is anything my man Kurt here and I have learned it's that wanting things so badly makes things worse. We both wanted boyfriends so badly, we were dooming ourselves to Single City. Now, when we both just calmed our butts down, what happened? A gorgeous blonde in bolo tie showed up."

"And a gorgeous dapper gentleman finally fell for me." Kurt adds with a smile.

"The point being that you want this perfect relationship so much, because you're afraid of getting hurt again, that you're never going to find it. Just give Puck a chance. Stop stressing and worrying and just follow your heart, girl." Mercedes ends.

With that, Quinn comes out of the changing room looking pensive. "You're right." she says.

"Of course we're right." Kurt says with a smirk. "Now let's go find you some new jeans so you can burn those when you get home.

"What's wrong with my jeans?"

* * *

><p><em>CRUNCH<em>

"Noah, once again, those are not for eating. They are meant to be placed over your eyes." Rachel huffs.

"Sorry, babe." he answers.

"Would you two calm down? It's my spa day and this is the only respectable spa in all of Lima, and I for one don't plan on getting kicked out because of you two."

"Sorry, Kurt."

"Sorry, man." Puck says. "So, about the Quinn situation?"

"I say prepare a song that best describes what you're feeling, so that you may sing it to her during Glee if she refuses to talk to you." Rachel says.

"Quinn is scared. Scared of being hurt, so I say, prove to her that you'll be gentle with her heart. The best way to do so? Like Rachel said, by song. Trust me, another Sweet Caroline moment and she'll be putty in your hands." Kurt says.

"That... that's actually a great idea." Puck realizes. Maybe Quinn won't want to talk, but she'll have to listen to him if he sings his feelings to her. "Thanks guys."

"Our pleasure, Puck."

"We all want you to be happy, Noah. You and Quinn have been through so much, you deserve to finally find a happy place, free of drama." Rachel says.

Puck smiles. This is the reason he's asked all these people for advice, because he knows they all care about him as much as he cares about them.

"Ready for your massages?"

* * *

><p>"So, everyone has said I should just go for it. Throw caution to the wind and try this." Quinn says taking a sip of her coffee. "What do you think?" she asks staring at those triangle eyebrows that are currently sharing coffee with her at the Lima Bean.<p>

"I think they're right." Blaine replies. "It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have not loved at all."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"It's normal to be afraid, Quinn. What matters is what you do with that fear: Do you let it take over and consume you or do you fight back?" Blaine says.

Quinn is reminded of her last summer session with Dr. Simon in that moment.

_Remember Quinn, there are only two ways to deal with this depression: either you let it take over or you fight it. Fight for your chance to live a happy and healthy life. So which one are you going to choose? Dr. Simon asked with a smile. She was a nice lady, and she had helped Quinn so much. The answer at that moment had been so clear._

_I'm fighting this thing. Depression won't know what hit it when it meets Quinn Fabray._

_Dr. Simon had smiled at that_.

In that moment she looked at Blaine in the eyes. The answer was finally clear. "I fight back." she answered confidently.

Blaine smiled, "There's the Quinn Fabray I heard so much about. It's nice to finally meet you." Blaine said jokingly.

Quinn laughed. He was right. A big part of being Quinn Fabray, and not Lucy Caboosey, was confidence. Part of being this new Quinn Fabray, the one who accepted her past instead of ignoring it, the one who learned from her mistakes, the one who was trying to finally start living a healthy life, was that the confidence wasn't faked, but real, for the first time in her life.

"You're a good friend, Blaine. You know that right?"

"I try." Blaine answers with a charming smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn had gone to dinner with Puck on a Tuesday. After spending the rest of the week getting advice from her friends, she spent the weekend preparing what she was going to say to Puck.<p>

It's Monday now, and as she enters the Choir Room she automatically locks eyes with him. She's ready. No more being afraid. She takes a deep breath and approaches him.

As Puck sees Quinn coming closer. He takes a deep breath. It's do or die now. This is his moment to finally show Quinn she doesn't have to be scared, because he never wants to hurt her again. He cares for her too much. In fact, he's sure he loves her. But, she doesn't need to know that yet.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi" Puck answers.

"We need to talk."

"That we do."

The whole club is staring at them, waiting to see the outcome of what has been years in the making.

"Oh, great! You're all here." Mr. Schue says interrupting the moment. As everyone turns to look at him, their eyes widen at the person standing next to him. "Guys, we have a new member joining our Glee Club today. I expect you all to give a proper New Directions welcome to Mr. Dave Karofsky."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read! This chapter was a bit hard to write because I've already posted everything I had written so far, so now it's about getting back into that writing groove and finishing this up. My plan was to make this 10 chapters longs. That would mean that all the good and happy stuff would be put in one chapter. I think that might not be too nice, since we are spending so much time setting the relationship up, only to stuff the progress into one chapter. That means I might add one or two more chapter. Just thought I'd discuss it with you guys. Again, Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<em>Explain to me this conspiracy against me<em>

"You're kidding, right Mr. Schue? This is a joke, right?" Rachel asks, being the first one to actually form a coherent thought.

"Actually no, Rachel. I'm being serious. Dave here will be joining us."

"That dude punched my lights out and threatened to kill Kurt! Just 'cause he did those Bully Whips for a while doesn't mean we should just forgive and forget, does it?" Sam asks completely shocked at what seems to be happening.

"I totally agree. My fathers have contacts at the ACLU and I will have them intervene."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue. I don't think this is such a good idea." Finn says.

"Kurt needs to be safe. How do we know he isn't just pretending to have changed?" Mercedes challenges.

A chorus of "yeahs" follow her question.

"Because it was my idea he join us."

Rachel turns around to face Kurt and asks, "Kurt, are you serious?"

"Deadly. I appreciate the concern you all have, but it's not necessary." Kurt answers.

"Dude, what would Burt think if he heard you?" Finn asks. He knows his step-dad won't be happy, and if there is one thing Kurt cares about, is making his Dad happy.

"Dad already knows. Look guys, Dave has spent all summer joining me and Blaine in PFLAG meetings and LGBT support groups. He's trying to change and I thought a safe place for him to go through this would be Glee Club." Kurt says.

"I'm.." Karofksy speaks and all eyes are on him. "I.. I know that sorry isn't a big enough word. You all deserve to hate me for what I've done, but... Like, I see how you guys gave Puckerman, and Fabray, and even Lopez a chance to prove themselves. I'm just.." Karofsky's voice breaks as the next words leave his mouth "I'm just asking for you to give me a chance." he says trying to control his emotions.

The whole Glee Club looks amongst themselves. No one knows what to say. Pretty much all of them have had bad experiences with Karofsky, but if Kurt can forgive him, then maybe they should at least give him a chance.

"You need to audition. That's the rule." Rachel says finally. She's learned to trust Kurt, and maybe he's right in this. "You can join, but you have to sing a song first."

"I have one." Karofsky says quickly, before they change their minds. "Kurt, he umm, he helped me pick one and practice it."

"Well then, the floor is yours Dave." Mr. Schue says moving to take a seat.

Karofsky takes a deep breath and nods to the band, who Kurt had spoken to earlier in the day. They nod back, and then the heavy music starts. Karofsky locks eyes with Kurt who nods at him. Karofsky takes a deep breath and then begins to sing.

_I can't escape this hell  
>So many times I've tried<br>But I'm still caged inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

Dave felt that this song always represented him. When Kurt finally convinced him to join Glee, so he could be safe when he decided to reveal his secret, he told Dave he needed a song. He chose this one. It took Kurt one listen before he deemed the song perfect.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal!<em>  
><em>This animal, this animal<em>

Dave locks eyes with Santana, who he knows has felt this way before.

_I can't escape myself  
>So many times I've lied<br>But there's still rage inside  
>Somebody get me through this nightmare<br>I can't control myself_

The whole Glee Club watches completely immersed in the performance. They feel all of Karofsky's pain and angst.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<br>__  
><em>There are tears in Dave's eyes, but he won't brush them away. They need to see, he needs them to see he means every word.  
><em><br>__Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
><em>I can't control myself<em>  
><em>Somebody wake me from this nightmare<em>  
><em>I can't escape this hell<em>

_This animal, this animal_  
><em>This animal, this animal<em>  
><em>This animal, this animal<em>  
><em>This animal<em>

He's crying as he sings. It feels as if he's finally letting go of some of the pain and self-hatred he lives with every day.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
><em>No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em>Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<em>

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
><em>Somebody help me tame this animal!<em>  
><em>This animal I have become<em>

As the song comes to a close, Dave wipes his cheeks. He's breathing heavily and it's the only noise that can be heard in the room. Suddenly, Puck stands up and walks over to him. Puck doesn't even hesitate as he reaches forward to hug Dave.

The whole club looks on in shock, before others feel the need to show their support. Kurt is the next to get up and join the two boys, followed by Santana. The rest of the Club look at each other unsure of what to do. There is obviously something weighing down on Kaforsky, and who are they to judge and deny him? The all realize that maybe there is more to Dave than meets the eye, and that if they aren't there for him, no one else will be.

* * *

><p>After the hug, Puck grabs his things and leaves the Choir Room. He hears his name being called before he turns abruptly.<p>

"Two years ago that was me."

"I don't-

"That was me, Q! Two years ago I was that horrible person who felt like some monster everyday."

"You were never a monster, Puck. You and I were both bullies, but back then we didn't know what we know now. We didn't know any better." Quinn says trying to calm down Puck.

"We were awful people, Q." Puck says trying to reign in his emotions.

"I know that, but living in the past won't change a thing. We need to learn from the mistakes we made and become better people."

"You know, it was all you. You came into my life and I thought, a loser like me could never get with a girl like that."

"You were definitely never a loser, Puck." Quinn says with a small smile.

"Yeah, but next to Hudson I might as well have been one... I tricked you into sleeping with me, because I thought that would be the only way I could ever be like Finn 'The Golden Boy' Hudson."

"I didn't do anything I didn't want to."

"I know, but it still wasn't right. And then, some time went by and the whole deal with you and Beth... It made me want to be a better person. It made me.. You made me the man I am today. And I know I'm not perfect. But I'm not the loser I was back then. I'm trying so hard to be good enough for you, Quinn. All I'm asking is for the chance to prove myself. I know that you're scared, believe me I am too. Fucking this up is something I do not want. But I'm not scared enough to not even try. I think you need someone to want you. Well, I do want you. So be brave, and want me back." Puck finishes with a sigh.

"What is with you and Berry quoting TV shows?" Quinn says with a watery laugh. Puck's words have hit her hard and she's desperately trying not to make a fool of herself by losing it here in the hallway.

Puck laughs a bit was well. He smiles softly at her. He's said his part, it's all up to her now.

"I want you. I'm just so scared" Her voice is barely above a whisper. "Scared of being hurt. But, I'm more scared of not giving you a chance. You've always made me feel so different from the way others have. I meant what I said about you not being a Lima Loser, because you are special, Puck. You are sweet and romantic. And I don't deserve you. But I'm selfish." Quinn lets out a small laugh at that. " I want you. I want you so much it terrifies me. Which is why I need to know that you won't hurt me. Promise me, please, that you won't hurt me."

Puck launches forward and hugs her tightly. He kisses her hair as he repeats over and over again "I promise."

It takes them a minute to calm down again. He let's her go and they look at each other. They both laugh.

"Look at us. We've turned into saps." Quinn says with a smile.

"True."

"Now what?"

"Now, I walk you to class. And after school I'm taking you to get some ice-cream." Puck says as he puts his arm around Quinn and starts leading her to class. "That okay, Princess?" Puck murmurs.

"Yeah."

"Oh, crap." Puck says suddenly.

"What? Is something wrong?" Quinn asks concerned.

"No, it's just.. Rachel helped me prepare a song so I could sing it to you today so that you would see what my feelings were for you and like, I think she might be disappointed all her hard work will be useless now. " Puck answers.

"Oh."

"I'm an idiot. That song would have been ten times better than what I said earlier."

Quinn laughs at that. "I like what you said earlier." she says looking up and into his eyes. Puck actually blushes at that, making Quinn giggle."Sing it to me anyways?"

"Umm.. well the thing is.. the song is originally a duet, so maybe you would like to join me?" Puck asks. His original plan had been to just sing it by himself but now that he and Quinn were finally actually starting to do this, it might be best if they both sang the song.

Quinn remembers a time ago when the words, _Duets don't work for me _left her lips. Now as she looks at a hopeful Puck, she realizes that maybe, they just might work.

* * *

><p>As everyone leaves the Choir Room, Santana stays behind to talk to Karofsky.<p>

"Hey." she says.

"Hi." he answers. He and Santana have bonded in the past, despite the blackmail. They're a lot alike. It's for that reason that they seem to have this unspoken truce between them.

"So, Glee Club huh? Ready to let out your inner homo?" Santana asks jokingly.

"I'm working on it.. I.. um.. I'm creating a safety net, according to Kurt. Trying to see who's gonna have my back when I do tell my parents and shit hits the fan... You.. um haven't told anyone right?" Karofsky asks. _Only Kurt, Blaine, and Lopez should know._

"I haven't. But, I think once you do tell the Glee Club, they'll be here for you."

"I doubt it. I've been an ass to them."

"Well have to see then. Kurt is good at making people do what he says, though." Santana says with a smirk. Karofsky laughs at that.

"Don't I know it."

"So look Dave, I have a proposition for you."

"You're a hot chick and all Lopez, but you're not exactly my type. I'm flattered, though." Dave says holding back at laugh. Santana smacks his arm and he can't hold it back any longer, so he just laughs.

"We're funny now, huh?" Dave smirks at that. "Anyways, what I was actually going to do was ask you to sing a song with me."

"You want to do a duet with me?" Dave asks, completely surprised at this offer.

"Well, yeah. I've got the perfect song.. So, are you interested? It will definitely earn you some points with the Club." Santana has been toying with the idea of singing this as a solo for a while, but after hearing Dave sing, she knows she wants him to join her.

"Yeah, I'm definitely interested. Count me in." He's eager to find his footing amongst these people, and with Kurt and Santana on his side, it might not be as hard as he originally thought.

* * *

><p>"Does it taste good?"<p>

"What, the ice-cream?"

"Yeah, Fabray. The ice-cream."

"Yeah. It taste like it's supposed to taste."

"Okay then."

"Since when are we awkward?" Quinn asks giving her ice-cream cone another lick. She and Puck are sitting at the same bench they sat on their date, eating the same ice-cream. It's clear Puck is nervous or else he wouldn't be asking stupid questions.

"I guess ever since I realized this is really happening." Puck answers with a shrug as he too continues to eat his ice-cream.

"Well, cut it out. Don't think about it, it will only make things harder."

"This doesn't have to be hard, Q."

"We have a lot of baggage together, Noah." Quinn says softly.

"I know, Lucy." Puck answers just as softly. He feels that now is the moment to finally talk about the things they have avoided for so long. To get it all out there.

"I know, which is why if we think about it things will be awkward. And if things are awkward they become harder to deal with. I think it's best we let things run their course."

"I know you dislike focusing on the past too much, babe, but some things we do have to think and talk about." He knows he's pushing, but to star their relationship on the right foot they need to do this.

"Such as?" Puck finishes his ice-cream before he answers her.

"Our daughter." It's something they barely talk about. The giant pink elephant in the room, so to speak. He knows Quinn's approach in making this run smoothly is to forgive and forget. Puck is fine with doing that with some things, but not on this. Not on their baby girl.

"What about her?" Quinn says finishing her ice-cream She's suddenly very thirsty.

"Do you think about her?... Do you miss her?... Do you regret anything?" Puck swallows before he continues talking. "Look, I know we've changed. We're not the same people we were back then, but some things will always be a part of us." It takes a minute before Quinn actually responds.

"Not a day goes by I don't think about her. I miss her more than you can possibly imagine.." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "..but no, I don't regret it. Not for one second. I know in my heart that I made the right decision, and the letters Shelby sends us only serve to prove it." Quinn answers honestly. If Puck wants to hash it all out here and now, then lets do it. She wants this relationship to work, and if having to talk about Beth is the only way they can move forward, then so be it.

"Okay then."

"Do you hate me for what I did? For not giving us the chance to be a family?" Quinn asks. She's always wondered that, if he resented her for giving away his baby girl.

"At the time.. Maybe, but now, no. I know you did the right thing. And no matter how much I wanted to be a father, I wasn't ready for that. I know that now." It's the truth. He wanted to be there for Beth, but with time he learned that he did the best thing he possibly could for his daughter: he let her go.

"Okay." Quinn replies softly, just as a thought hits her. "How's Sarah?"

"She misses you. You need to come by some time." Puck answers with a small smile. He knows Quinn isn't avoiding the topic of Beth. Their daughter will always be a part of them. More conversations about her are sure to come, but for right now? Making sure they are at peace with the decisions they made is all that matters.

"I will."

"How's your Dad?" Puck knows it's another sore topic, but these things need to be talked about if they want to be able to work together.

"He sends a check every month. That's about all I know."

"And are you okay with that?"

"I am, actually. It feels like whatever weight was on my shoulders is gone now. The house feels less suffocating and more like a home. Something it hasn't been since my sister moved out."

"That's understandable... How is Frannie anyways?"

"She's... She's okay."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I mean, I know she's doing okay. It's just that ever since she left and got married she hasn't exactly been a part of my life... Or me a part of hers." She adds the last part as an afterthought.

"Do you wish it was different?"

"Maybe, but for now, I'm good. She's coming home for Christmas, so hopefully we can actually revive our relationship." Quinn doesn't hate her sister for not being there for her. Had the roles been reversed, Quinn would have done the same exact thing. It's like the unspoken rule: once you're out of Lima, don't you dare look back. Frannie, on the other hand, was actually trying to now be a part of the family again.

"Cool then."

"Any other major life changing conversations we need to have?" Quinn asks jokingly. She's tired of talking about all this. It's draining, but she knows it has to be done.

"Nah, I think I covered the major bases." Puck says with a smirk. A thought crosses his mind and he speaks without thinking. "Why did you never tell me about being Lucy? I mean, when you lived at my place you said you had a tough childhood, but you never went into details." Quinn sighs. She knows she should have expected that question.

"I lived my whole life in my sister's shadow. I was never good enough, and when I finally became Quinn I buried Lucy deep inside me. I wasn't going back to that place. I thought I could just live like that, but I know now that I can't. I am Lucy and I am Quinn. Separating the two means nothing. At least, not anymore."

"Okay.. for what it's worth, I think you were a cutie."

"Shut up!" Quinn says with a shove and a laugh. "What was it you said once? Oh yeah _I don't do fat chicks_. And then you go and date Mercedes and Lauren. Classic Puck." The smile falls of Puck's face so fast it's scary. "Puck-

"I was an ass. But listen to me, Quinn. I want you. I don't want Mercedes, Lauren, or any of those other girls. I just want you." Puck says completely serious. Quinn stares at his gorgeous eyes before she answers.

"And I don't want Finn or Sam. I just want you."

"I really want to kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"

With that Puck leans in and presses his lips softly to Quinn's. It only lasts a second but it means everything to them both in that moment. As Quinn pulls back, she caresses his cheek with her hand.

"You are ten times the man your father is." Quinn remembers a conversation she and Puck had about him, about Puck wanting to prove he wasn't like him. How he desperately wanted it to be confirmed. Tears pool in Puck's eyes before he croaks out a broken thank you.

"You're welcomed. Now enough of all this serious talk. Go buy me another ice-cream. And a bottle of water." Puck laughs at that and it's enough to break the tension of the moment. He gets up and picks up Quinn like a princess as she squeals and giggles.

"Whatever you say, princess." Puck murmurs as he carries her over to the ice-cream shop. Things aren't perfect, but they both have learned that chasing perfection only leads to disappointment. For now, this moment, this happiness, is all that matters.

* * *

><p>Two stools sit in the center. Santana sits on one as she begins singing the first verse.<p>

_Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
>And they'll find out why we don't trust them<br>Speak up dear cause I cannot hear you  
>I need to know why we don't trust them<em>

Karofsky joins Santana on the chorus before taking over the second verse.

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_  
><em>And tell me how I've lost my power<em>

_Were can I turn? Cause I need something more_  
><em>Surrounded by uncertainty I'm so unsure of<em>  
><em>Tell me why I feel so alone cuz I need to know to whom do I own<em>

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_  
><em>And tell me how I've lost my power<em>

Just as the chorus ends they both sing the third and final verse. Santana faces Dave and holds his hand as they sing.

_I thought that we'd make it_  
><em>Because you said that we'd make it through<em>  
><em>And when all security fails<em>  
><em>we'd be there to help me through<em>

_Explain to me this conspiracy against me_  
><em>And tell me how I've lost my power<em>

_I've lost my power_

The lyrics hit home in a way that surprises both Santana and Dave. There are tears running down their cheeks before Dave just loses it.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry." He's crying as the rest of the Club is at a loss for what to do. And then Karofsky finally let's go of the one thing that he has been carrying on his shoulders for so long. He faces the Club as the words leave his lips. "I'm gay..and I'm just so sorry for everything I ever did." His sobs are loud and painful.

Santana gets up from her seat and envelopes him in a hug. Before Dave can even act the whole Glee Club is there hugging him back. He knows that just saying the words out loud was hard, but now he has to live with the consequences. He knows the Glee Club might not completely love him, but in this moment he feels their overwhelming support. Things will be hard, but Dave thinks that maybe he might be able to finally face his biggest fear: himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Guess who's back? Shady's back. Back Again... Yeah ***insert awkward pause*** So, I'm trying to finally get some writing done. Sorry about being so late with updates. Hopefully this doesn't mean you guys have jumped ship. I will finish this story and that's a promise. In the mean time, here have a short and slightly fluffy chapter. Thanks for the reviews and for reading! You guys are awesome :)

Mini Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would never be thirsty. Seeing as I'm thirsty right now, well.. you get the picture.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: <em>I'm making eyes at you<em>

"You ready?"

"Yeap."

"Cool." Puck answers as he opens the front door to his house.

"Noaaaaaah! Come help me and Mommy bake some cookies!" Sarah screams out from the kitchen. Puck chuckles at his sisters antics and then turns to look at Quinn. There's a small smile on her lips. She looks at him and he gestures for her to just go ahead.

"Noah, Noah, Noah! Hurry up-" Sarah gasps as she sees the first person enter the kitchen.

"What is it honey? Are you okay?" Mrs. Puckerman asks at hearing Sarah's gasp. She turns around and spots Quinn and Noah at the kitchen dorway. She smiles.

"QUIIIIIIN!" Sarah screams as she runs over and nearly tackles Quinn to the ground with the force of her hug.

"Hey there, Sarah." Quinn says with a laugh."Hello, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Hey, honey. It's good to see you." Mrs. Puckerman replies sincerely.

"We missed you so much, Quinn! Noah and Me and Mommy, we missed you a lot!" Sarah rambles as she continues to hug Quinn's waist. Quinn's eyes water at the sheer honesty in Sarah's words. She ruffles Sarah's hair as she answers, "I missed you guys too, kiddo."

Puck clears his throat before speaking, "So, I was wondering if Quinn could bake cookies with us?" he sees his Mom's small smile and nod and then turns to Sarah, "Unless you don't want her to stay, Sweets."

"Are you stupid or something, Noah?" Sarah answers as she pulls back from the hug, only to grab onto Quinn's hand and pull her over to the kitchen counter. "We can make the cookies in all sorts of shapes, Quinn."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Quinn answers. She looks over to Puck who is standing on the other side of the counter. She is instantly reminded of the first time she and Puck were "baking". The small food fight in the Home Ec. Room. Puck sends a smirk her way, letting her know he remembers too. With a devious smirk he places his hand into one of the bowls with ingredients.

"Noah, that was perfectly measured!" Is Sarah's squeak as she is hit. It's not long before all of them, including Mrs. Puckerman, have made a mess of themselves and the kitchen.

* * *

><p>They sit outside on the front steps munching on the cookies they eventually managed to bake. It's getting dark out as the two of them just sit there. "Today was fun." Quinn says. She means it. After the food fight, they set the cookies to bake, then got cleaned up, and cleaned the kitchen in the time it took the cookies to be ready. Now, as they're sitting next to each other and the night fast approaches, Quinn thinks of a future where this afternoon is something that can become routine.<p>

"It was." Puck answers. "You should come over more often. Sarah totally adores you."

"The feeling's mutual...And I think I will." Quinn locks eyes with Puck and gives him a small smile. He smiles back before bumping their shoulders together. "Ready for our duet tomorrow?"

"Just you wait, Puckerman. Just you wait."

* * *

><p>Two stools. Puck sits on one as he begins singing the first verse.<p>

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out.  
>And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.<br>And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.<em>

He looks over to Quinn as he goes into the next line.  
><em><br>And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

She joins him for the last lines of his verse.

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_  
><em>And I'd be so good to you.<em>  
><em>I would.<em>

Quinn starts off her verse with a smile directed at Puck, which causes him to smile back.

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines.  
>Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want.<br>But I still have your letter, just got caught between  
>Someone I just invented, who I really am<br>and who I've become_

Puck holds out his hand for Quinn to take as they both sing the chorus.

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you._

Just like last time, they are crying. But, unlike last time, the tears aren't due to pain or heartbreak. They are due to happiness and hope. Hope that they can finally do this right.

_Woahh Woahh Woah  
>You bring me higher.<br>Woahh Woahh Woahh_  
><em>Yeah.<br>I would._

Everyone in the Choir Room feels the happiness coming from their friends. They feel the love that is just dying to burst out.

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
>And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me<br>And I'd be so good to you._

As Quinn and Puck enter the last verse of the song they trade lines back and forth. The meaning of the song is obviously not lost on them as they declare their hopes of being, just as the song says, good to each other.

_I'd be good to you,_  
><em>I'd be good to you,<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you,<em>  
><em>I'd be so good to you,<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you,<em>  
><em>I'd be good and I,<em>  
><em>I'd be good to you,<em>  
><em>I'd be so good to you.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I won't bother you with excuses; just know that I appreciate everyone of your reviews and alerts and I'm incredibly sorry for taking so long in updating. Small reminder: Only two chapters left! :) 

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <em>A Quick Life (I)<em>

After their duet, both Puck and Quinn feel as if a weight has been lifted off their shoulders. Things are less tense and they try their best to just enjoy their Senior Year.

"Come on guys, we need more contenders for Sectionals. We need things that are new and fresh and original. Those big Broadway numbers will definitely give us Nationals if done right."

"You mean, if done by Kurt and I, right Mr. Schue?" Rachel asks interrupting his usual speech.

"Yes, Rachel. So for now, we need something else. Please guys, use your imagination." Mr. Schue ends as the bell rings.

"Schue really is kicking it to high gear this year." Puck says as he and Quinn make their way to Calculus. They walk down the hallway hand in hand.

"It's our last year. I can understand that he wants to make us go out with a bang. I just wish we had more ideas to give him." Quinn replies thoughtfully.

"True. Don't sweat it though, we'll come up with something." He smiles her way as they take their seats.

"Class please separate into groups of two and begin working on the assignment that is written on the board." Their teaches says devoid of any and all emotion.

"I have a proposition for you." Puck says smirking as he places his desk next to Quinn's.

"Bit presumptuous, are we? What makes you think I was going to pick you as my partner?" Quinn asks arching her eyebrow playfully.

"Oh shush, Fabray. Now, listen. You still owe me those ten bucks from when I bet Hudson was going to sing first, which he did."

"I never agreed to that."

"Quit whining and listen. Here's the deal: If I get all the exercises right, you buy me lunch. If I get even one wrong, you don't owe me anything."

"You think you are going to get all the Calc exercises right?" Quinn asks incredulously.

"I don't think, babe. I know." Puck answers cockily.

"Oh, you are so on."

* * *

><p>"Noah, forgive me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't the gentleman thing to do be for you to buy your girlfriend's lunch, not the other way around?" Rachel asks from her seat across from Puck in the Cafeteria. Puck is currently making faces at Quinn who's in line getting their lunches.<p>

"We made a bet. She lost, so now she has to buy me lunch. A deal's a deal, my hot little Jewish-American princess."

"Whatever you say, Noah." Rachel says as she sees Finn's goofy smile from his place in the line buying lunch. She smiles back.

"She's not my girlfriend, though." Puck says quietly. Most of the Glee Club is still waiting in the line, but Artie and Tina have already situated themselves at the end of their table.

"WHAT?" Rachel practically screams drawing the attention of pretty much everyone.

"Thanks, Rach." Puck says shaking his head.

"I am sorry, Noah. I seem to have misheard you, because a few days ago a lovely heartfelt duet was sang between the two of you and since then you have acted like a couple. I was under this impression that the two of you were official. If that is not the case, forgive me for saying this but, what the hell are you waiting for?" Rachel rambles without stopping to breathe once. It would be impressive if it wasn't so terrifying.

"I'm waiting for the right moment to officially ask her, okay?"

"You are allowed to ask her whenever you wish, Noah. Just make sure that in all that waiting for the right moment, you don't accidentally have it fly past you without even noticing. Because sometimes there is no right moment. There is just now." Rachel says seriously just as Finn and Quinn finally reach the table with their food.

* * *

><p>Rachel's words haunt Puck for the rest of the week. He knows she's right, but before he can just go and ask her, that perfect moment he has been waiting for finally arrives.<p>

"Hey guys! Remember Glee Club Bowling Date this Friday!" Sam yells as everyone leaves the Choir Room.

* * *

><p>As Puck walks up the stairs towards Quinn's room, he rehearses his speech in his mind again. He's currently dressed for the bowling alley and is carrying some flowers to give to Quinn. He plans on asking her to be his official girlfriend tonight before they head out to meet with the gang. He knocks on her door and a soft "come in" is spoken.<p>

He walks in and instantly looses his breath. He still can't quite figure out how someone can dress so casually and still look so completely gorgeous.

"Flowers, Puckerman? I always knew deep down you were a softie." Quinn says as she eyes the flowers in his hands. He hands them over to her and goes to sit on her bed. She places them on her dresser before walking over to join him.

"Is something wrong?" Quinn asks slightly worried at Puck's serious expression.

"No, nothing's wrong. There's just something we need to talk about."

"Okay."

"Here goes. I'm a bit of an idiot. I'm not perfect and I'm probably one of the worst candidates for boyfriends in this stupid town. I try too hard and sometimes not hard enough. I let other people's opinions of me cloud my judgment and I just tend to suck sometimes. I suck a lot." Puck looks over to see Quinn paying complete attention to his little speech.

"But, I'm trying to be better. Be a better friend, a better student, a better singer, a better team player, a better brother, a better son, and just an overall better person. I want to be the person you are proud to call yours, because girls like you only deserve the best. You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen; my heart literally skips a beat whenever I see you. You are all I think about and I would be completely honored if you were to be my girlfriend. I promise to treat you like the princess you are and always take care of you and be there for you. So, what do you say Quinn, do you want to be my-"

Before Puck can even finish his speech he is tackled to the bed by the force of Quinn's kiss. She ends up lying on top of him as they make-out. He manages to put a stop to it after a few minutes.

"Not that I don't mind, but that's a yes right?" He asks.

"Of course it's a yes, stupid." Quinn says with a beaming smile as she continues to lay on top of him.

"Just checking." He beams back before diving in to kiss those perfect lips once more.

* * *

><p>After Judy opened the door and promptly told them to "use protection!" Puck and Quinn got up, blushing like tomatoes, and headed out to meet their friends at the bowling alley.<p>

Unsurprisingly, they were the last ones there. Everyone from Glee Club was there, and then some. Mike had invited a girl from school. Her name was Sophia, and she had long brunette curls and big blue eyes. She was cute and quiet, so not many people knew her. Puck, on the other hand, did. Mike had talked about her before and Puck was glad he finally got the courage to ask her out.

A muscular guy was sitting next to Lauren. Puck only knew him by name: Rick. He was Lauren's new boyfriend. Rounding up the group was one Matt Rutherford who was visiting for the weekend. He was sitting next to Karofsky making conversation.

"About time, man!" Sam yelled when he spotted Puck and Quinn walking over to them, their rental shoes in their hands.

"Sorry, got a bit distracted." Puck says with a smirk that causes Quinn to blush.

"Please, for the love of all that is right with this world, DO NOT PROCREATE AGAIN!" Santana yells at them. Everyone laughs at that, even Puck and Quinn.

"Nah, no worries San. It's just that picking up my _girlfriend _took longer than I expected." He stresses the word girlfriend, causing Rachel to squeal excitedly. Most people already assumed they were an item so they don't notice the meaning behind the words.

"Whatever, Puckerman. Let's just decide the teams so we can get this game going." Santana answers.

"Let's do one half of each couple on each team." Tina suggests. She promised Artie she'd kick his butt tonight and she plans on keeping that promise. There are murmurs of agreement, before Karofsky cuts in.

"I umm.. I don't have a date." He says.

"No worries, dude. I'll be your man for the night." Matt answers clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a sultry smile. Matt Rutherford might be a quiet man, but whenever he speaks his words have a purpose. He knew through Mike that Dave Karofsky had come out. Matt had always suspected something, but never did he think Karofsky would actually come out while still going to McKinley. He's oddly proud of the guy for that. He's also proud that he apologized for bullying New Directions for as long as he did. With all that said and done, Matt felt it was water under the bridge. That meant he had no problem pretending to be Dave's "date" so to speak. Matt was straight, but a little fun never hurt anybody.

With a small blush covering his cheeks, Dave answered: "Cool."

Thankful that Matt had diffused any awkwardness, Rachel beamed as she spoke next: "Then let's get this game going!"

A chorus of "yeahs" were shouted as New Directions took to the lanes.

* * *

><p>"This kind of reminds me of the scene in that movie we watched." Finn says to Rachel as they all gather at their tables while Mike and his date take their turns bowling.<p>

"Which one?" Tina asks curious to hear which movie Finn was referring to.

"Across the World" Finn answers.

"I think you mean Across the Universe." Blaine corrects him good-naturedly.

"Oh man, I love that movie." Artie comments.

"I'll be right back." Puck says. Quinn gives him a questioning look, to which he answers "Bathroom."

As the group continues to chatter about the movie, Mike and Sophia return having now tied the teams. Sophia, as it turns out, is amazing at bowling. Sophia's team, which includes Finn, Quinn, Tina, Matt, Blaine, Rick, Brittany, and Sam, all high-five her for kicking ass.

Suddenly, the soft music that usually plays through the speakers gets louder.

"Is that what I think it it?" Artie asks. Before anyone has the chance to answer him, Puck re-joins the group singing along to the music. He grabs a hold of Quinn's hand and leads her to slide down the bowling lane.

_I've just seen a face,  
>I can't forget the time or place<br>That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
>And I want all the world to see we've met<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

The whole group smiles and joins in on the fun, even going so far as helping Artie slide down the lane in his wheelchair.

_Had it been another day  
>I might have looked the other way<br>But I had never been aware  
>And as it is I dream of her tonight<br>La, di, di, da di di_

All of the teens spending their Friday night there join in on the fun. The Glee Club's laughter fills the Bowling Alley. As Puck and Quinn slide down a different lane and land on their butts, Quinn manages to stop laughing long enough to ask Puck if he did this.

"Everyone was talking about it and I thought why not just do it!" He answers her with a laugh. As the next verse comes over the speakers Puck sings along looking directly into Quinn's eyes.

_Falling, yes I am falling  
>And she keeps calling me back again<em>

She leans forward to kiss him. In that moment he feels truly happy for the first time in a long time. Their intimate moment doesn't last long as suddenly two people crash into them. Rachel's laugh fills their ears when she lands on top of Quinn, while Finn knocks Puck down. All four of them laugh. Quinn can't remember a time she's felt happier than right now. She has actual friends and a caring boyfriend. What more could she possibly want?

_I have never known  
>The likes of this, I've been alone<br>And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
>But other girls were never quite like this<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** This is it. One more chapter and then it's all over. I'd like to thank all those who've stuck around. All those who reviewed and hit the alert button. You all are awesome. I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <em>A Quick Life (II)<em>

"Trick or Treat!"

"Mario, my brother! You are here!" is Finn's excited welcome to Puck.

It's Halloween, and as a result Rachel has thrown a costume party. Finn, who is currently dressed as Luigi, hugs Puck who is dressed as Mario. The two had ordered their costumes online and were super excited to get to use them.

"Luigi, where are the Princesses?" Puck asks in a somewhat Italian accent.

"Why, they are upstairs finishing getting ready!" Finn answers. "Talking like this is hard. Do we have to do it all night?" he asks legitimately concerned. Puck seems to think it over before answering.

"Nah, man. Only sometimes." With that they fist-bump and head downstairs. Quinn and Rachel had also coordinated their costumes together, and for that reason Quinn had gotten ready at the Berry Home.

Once the boys reach downstairs, Puck goes about saying _hi _to everyone. He spots Mercedes and Sam first. They are dressed as Princess Leia and Han Solo, from Star Wars. Sam spots Puck's costume and high-fives him. Next, he sees Artie and Tina. They both are sporting Tron-like costumes. Artie's wheels are even decked out in what seem to be some sort of glow stick attachments. All Puck knows is that they look awesome.

He walks over to Santana and Brittany, who are dressed as cowboys. "What are you guys supposed to be?"

"Brokeback Mountain. Duh." is Santana's succinct answer. Brittany smiles up at him with hazy eyes. It seems these two have already hit the drinks. He's too sober to even begin to think why the lesbians dressed up as gays. He shrugs and walks over to Mike and Sophia. It's been a week since the bowling date and these two seem to be going strong. Puck is proud. He's also very impressed with their costume choice. Mike is dressed as Magneto, while Sophia is dressed as Professor X. Puck can't help but laugh. He asks Mike how he got Sophia to dress up as that, to which she answers: "Oh! It was my idea." Mike has hit the jackpot.

Puck spots Kurt, Blaine, Karofsky and Lauren all talking together so he heads over.  
>The lovebirds are dressed in fancy suits. When questioned on what characters they are, Kurt's answer still slightly confuses Puck: "We're the character from Inception." It takes a minute for Puck to fully grasp which characters, before he says: "What is this a gay subtext costume party?"<p>

"I take it you already saw Magneto and X, then." Blaine says with a laugh.

"Yeah." Puck answers.

"Your Princess is in another Castle, Puckerman." Lauren suddenly adds. She's dressed as a ninja which Puck finds hilarious. Next to her, Karofsky is dressed as a Pirate. Lauren had told him that the two of them had coordinated to be the World's Biggest Debate: Ninjas vs. Pirates. With those amusing thoughts in his head, Puck turns around to look for Quinn.

His heart skips a beat as he finally sees his princess. Literally. Quinn is dressed as Princess Peach and looks the part better than he ever imagined. He'd gotten the idea back when he saw her Bad Romance Lady Gaga-inspired outfit. But now, with the actual princess costume, she looked amazing. He goes over to her and plants a kiss on her lips.

"See something you like?" Quinn asks with a smirk.

"Definitely." he adds. "Looking awesome, Rach." he adds looking over at Rachel who is dressed as Princess Daisy and is rocking the part. Puck takes one more look around the room and sees everyone's amazing matching costumes. As Quinn's hand takes a hold of his, he thinks this might be his favorite Halloween Ever.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, and a few drinks along the way, the party's in full swing. Thankfully, the Berry Men are out of town again, so the kids have full control over the events. Most of them were planning on crashing at Rachel's for the night, so that should be interesting.<p>

One of Rachel's party rules was that everyone had a fifteen minute dj-ing set. This meant everyone brought their own playlists to play for the time they had control of the music. This was meant to be so that a variety of music would be played throughout the night. Puck thought it was an awesome idea as he started his playlist. Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO starts blaring through the speakers.

Puck looks around the room to see how everyone's holding up. Mike and Sophia are currently shuffling on their makeshift dance floor. Once again, Puck is amazed at how awesome this chick is. He's starting to think she might be an alien or something. Next to them, Sam and Mercedes are sort of dancing. Mostly they're laughing and clinging to one another as they try to sing along. He thinks they look cute. And drunk. Definitely drunk.

One look to the couch and he spots Brittany straddling Santana. Brittany is shirtless and Santana's hands are squeezing her jean-clad ass. Their make-out session is starting to hit x-rated territory. He wonders where Rachel is and why she hasn't put a stop to it. He looks over to the small stage and he gets his answer. She's sitting on Finn's lap, her hands around his neck while the two of them softly kiss. Puck's so happy these two finally managed to fix their shit. It was horrible seeing Rachel constantly heartbroken and Finn constantly clueless. It's about damn time these two had some smooth sailing.

Puck looks over to the mini bar to see Dave passed out cold. Lauren is doing shots by herself while she draws on Dave's face with a marker. He can't wait to see Dave's reaction when he wakes up to that in the morning. Another sweep of the room, and he notices Tina and Artie are nowhere to be found. That's slightly scary considering the only way out of there is through the stairs and he hasn't seen anyone help Tina carry him out. And Artie's wheelchair isn't there either, meaning he wasn't just dragged away. A small laugh draws Puck's attention to the stairs. There he spots Kurt and Blaine giving Quinn enough room to pass.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she heads over to Puck.

"Alright?" she asks. She's slightly tipsy.

"Yeah, definitely." He answers with a smile.

"Oh, I love this song! Let's dance!" Quinn says pulling Puck to dance with her as Usher's DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again plays. He totally didn't put that song in his playlist because Quinn likes it. Nop.

As they reach the dance floor, the sudden movement seems to have made Puck a bit dizzy._ Guess I drank more than I thought._

Quinn stands with her back to Puck as she loops her hands around his neck and begins to grind into him. Puck places his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck. The room just got ten times hotter.

"Get it Puckerman!" is Lauren's holler from where she's sitting.

"Daaaamn" is Mercedes reaction to seeing the two of them moving so sensually against each other. "I didn't know my girl had those kind of moves."

"Trust me, Quinn does." is Sam's reply. His eyes take a bit of a far away look, as if he's remembering exactly which moves Quinn has.

"Man, I think you need to cool down." is Mike's response. He gestures to Sophia's drink and then she catches on. She laughs along and hands Mercedes her drink. Mercedes proceeds to spill the drink over Sam's head, making him focus again.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Sam says. He promptly chases Mercedes to the couch Santana and Brittany are still making out on. Mercedes falls into it, followed by Sam, who then shakes his beer-filled hair in her direction.

"Watch it Trouty Mouth!" is Santana's response as he gets beer over her as well. Brittany, completely unaffected by Sam's antics, begins to nibble and suck on Santana's neck. "Britt.." is Santana's moan as she feels Britt's lips and tongue on her neck.

Mercedes and Sam have taken to sloppily making-out next to them, so they barely notice how the girls slowly get closer to having sex on the couch in front of everyone.

As Pitbull's rap blares through the speakers, Quinn turns around in Puck's arms and shoves her tongue into his mouth. A battle of dominance takes over. Puck's hands move to cup Quinn's ass under her dress. He squeezes causing Quinn to moan. Their tongues begin to sensually caress one another as their grinding -front to front- continues. Puck feels his hard on begin to take over. He's getting so turned on, his alcohol clouded mind is actually starting to think that taking Quinn upstairs might be a good idea.

Suddenly, Quinn pulls back with a smirk. Puck removes his hands from under her dress just as Finn steps behind her. "Rachel wants to dance with you, Puck." With that Quinn completely disentangles herself from Puck and grabs onto Finn's hand and leads him to dance with her. She blows him a kiss on the way.

T-Pain's Best Love Song comes on as he reaches Rachel who is sitting on the stage. He extends his hand to help her up. As she stands, she gives him a goofy smile. Puck can't help but smile at her adorableness. He thinks maybe in another life, he and Rachel could have been something. He glances back to see how Quinn's graceful dancing manages to even make Finn look good. In another time, those two might have worked out as well. He's oddly okay with that, because what matters is where they are now; not where they could have been. And right now, they are all happy and that's what really matters.

* * *

><p>Many hours later, Puck wakes up. Owl City's Meteor Shower quietly plays through the speakers. Apparently some sort of sleeping playlist is playing. Puck looks around. He's laying on the floor. Quinn is cuddled up to his left side. He can feel her breath tickle his neck. Rachel is also cuddled up to him. She's on his right side as Finn spoons her from behind. His arms are so long they cover Rachel and reach almost all the way to Quinn.<p>

He's got his girlfriend and his two best friends next to him. Definitely, best Halloween Ever.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon, Puck helps Quinn understand some Calculus exercises she's having trouble with. She can see now why he barely attended math classes the past couple of years. He's incredibly good at it. Puck says the teaches would give him the work and all he had to do was show up on test day. It was a win-win situation for all of them: Puck got to have a free period were he could nap and the teachers didn't have to worry about losing control of the class due to his antics.<p>

"There you go! You got it. Awesome job, Q." is Puck's praise for finally getting the exercises all right.

"Thanks." Quinn answers quietly.

"Everything okay?" Puck asks concerned at Quinn's tone. Sure, she's usually quiet, but he knows her well enough to be able to tell when the quiet is due to something bothering her.

"Do you ever think about your future? Like, what you're going to do after we graduate." There, she's said it. The question that has been burning a hole in her mind ever since last year.

"Mom wants me to talk to Burt Hummel about working at his garage. Says the pay should be good enough I can move out and start supporting myself." Puck answers honestly. It's not a bad idea, it's just an average idea. He's setting himself up to be a Lima Loser and he knows it. "What about you?" he asks, completely curious as to what Quinn's plans are. He knows she's smart enough to get out of here, it's all a matter of her having the confidence to believe in herself enough to do so.

"I used to think I would stay here. Marry Finn and become a successful Real Estate Agent while he worked for Burt." That was always the plan.

"And now?"

"And now.." She thinks it over for a few seconds before continuing " And now, I want more. I don't want to just settle. All my life I've been afraid and just doing what was expected of me. For the first time in my life I want to do what I want. I want to go out there and conquer the world." She says. The medication, the therapy, her friends; they've all helped her finally defeat the fear she constantly lived with. She feels free for the first time in her life. And it feels damn good.

"You sound like Rachel." Puck points out amused. He's so happy to see Quinn finally doing what she wants, not what others demand of her.

"Well, Rachel's been filling my head with ideas that I can be something greater than what I think since last year. For the first time, I'm actually starting to believe her. Can you believe that? Me, Quinn Fabray, trusting and believing Rachel Berry's Words of Wisdom." They both laugh at that. It's something neither of them would have thought was possible a couple years ago.

"Next thing you know, you'll start talking about living in New York." Puck says chuckling. He sees Quinn blush and then something clicks. "You want to go to New York?"

"Rachel said it wasn't exclusive." Quinn replies with a small smile, remembering Rachel's pep-talk all those weeks ago. "Why not? What's stopping us? We have the grades to make it. There are plenty of scholarships we could try to get."

"You said _we._" Puck points out. He has no doubt in his mind Quinn can make it in New York, and he's willing to try anything. It's just the fact that she said _we_, like it's not just _her_ plan, but _their_ plan that made his heart start beating faster. Like, she's planned it as _their _future, rather than _her_future. Like she believes they have a future past graduation.

"Well, yeah. You might act all badass, but I know you get straight A's Puck. There are plenty of scholarships you could apply for. I read that there's even one for being Jewish. I mean, can't you just picture it. A crappy apartment, horrible part-time jobs that we complain about every night, and us studying our butts of. Trying to figure out New York with Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine. It's a whole new adventure. What do you think?" They haven't even said_ I love you_yet, but there is no doubt in Quinn's mind that when she pictures her future, it's Noah Puckerman whose standing by her side.

"I think it's perfect." Puck says as his eyes water. A future with Lucy Quinn Fabray by his side. He couldn't think of anything better.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **So, it's been a few. That being said, I'd like to once again thank everyone who's still around. You guys are awesome. This is the final chapter of this story, which I'm calling part one of the Skinny Love 'Verse. I don't know if I'll ever write a sequel, but you never know. FYI: The Adele Mash-Up is this one: youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v=Ri169fuI7lw You should definitely check it out to get how it's supposed to sound. Enough talk though, here it is: the end.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: <em>Skinny Love<em>

"Umm, thanks for that, umm, interesting performance, Santana" is Mr. Schue's uncomfortable praise as Santana finishes her performance of Jessie J's Do It Like A Dude. She included all the foul language and the crotch grabbing. is starting to think he's going to have to put some rules on these self-expression performances.

The rest of the Club, on the other hand, had loved it. Santana received plenty of high-fives and pats on her back as she went back to her seat. But it was Brittany's kiss and sexy whisper of "that was so hot" that really put the cherry on top for Santana. She now sits there with a smug grin on her face.

"Okay, then. While that was certainly an original choice, I don't think it's an appropriate choice for Sectionals, Santana. Thanks for the contribution, though." Mr. Schue says choosing his words carefully.

"That's fine, Mr. Schue." Santana replies.

"Anyone else?"

"Finn, Artie and I have been working on something, Mr. Schue." Dave Karofsky says.

"Really? Well then, go for it guys!"

Finn smiles at Rachel before getting up and walking over to sit at the drums. Artie wheels over and grabs his guitar, while Dave moves to sit at the piano.

"We were just jamming the other day at my house. Kurt was blaring Adele in his room and we got the idea from there. Originally it was meant to be a cover, but since we couldn't pick one song, Rachel suggested we do a Mash-Up of sorts." Finn says.

"Whenever you're ready guys." says with a smile.

Puck remembers he got invited, but declined because he and Quinn had promised to babysit Sarah that day. He had been interested in seeing the product of their mash-up ever since Finn had told him about it.

With Brad at the piano helping out Dave and the rest of the Band ready, Finn starts off the song softly.

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_ _You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_  
><em><br>There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark  
><em> _Finally I can see you crystal clear  
><em> _Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship to bare  
><em> _See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
><em> _Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_  
><em>The music picks up even more as Finn gets into it.

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
><em> _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>_ _I can't help feeling_  
><em>We could have had it all<br>_ _Rolling in the deep  
><em> _You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

Artie takes over the singing then as he starts the next song in the mash-up.

_Never mind  
><em>_I'll find someone like you  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too  
><em>_"Don't forget me", I beg  
><em>_"I remember", you said  
><em>_"Sometimes it lasts in love_ _But sometimes it hurts instead."  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead_

As Artie finishes his part, Dave begins his. The softer qualities of his voice and his skilled piano playing shining through.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
><em>_Under your thumb I can't breathe  
><em> _So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
><em> _No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
><em> _I can't give you what you think you gave me  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

Finn once again takes over the lead vocals bringing the song back around to Rolling in the Deep.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_We could have had it all_ _Rolling in the deep_ _You had my heart inside of your hand_

_And you played it to the beat_

The final part of the song is a mix and match. All of them trading lines back and forth and overlapping each other.

_We could have had it all_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you  
><em> _Rolling in the deep  
><em> _I wish nothing but the best for you too  
><em> _You had my heart inside of your han  
>d<em> _I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
><em>_And you played it to the beat  
><em>_We could have had it all/"Don't forget me", I beg  
><em>_"I'll remember", you said_

_Rolling in the deep/I can't give you what you think you gave me  
><em> _You had my heart inside of your hand/No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
><em> _And you played it to the beat/Never mind I'll find someone like you_  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<em> _But sometimes it hurts instead  
><em> _It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_to turning tables_

As their voices and instruments fade away, the whole room stands and gives them one hell of a standing ovation.

"Perfection" Rachel says quietly as she claps loud and hard. Her smile is so wide it's staring to hurt, but she can't help it. Finn, Artie, and Dave had truly outdone themselves.

"Guys, I think we found our first contender for Sectionals." Mr. Schue says with a beaming smile.

* * *

><p>"Who knew Hudson and the boys had that in them?" Puck says still in awe as he and Quinn walk to class. Quinn makes a noise in agreement as she checks her phone. Her mom had texted her asking what she wanted for dinner.<p>

"Mr. Schue said that all we need is an opening number and we're golden." Puck says. As they reach their desks, he looks over to Quinn. An idea hits him and before he even thinks it through he says it. "You and I should do a duet as the opening for Sectionals. Then we can hit the Adele Mash-Up and bring the house down. What do you think?" The more the idea sets in, the more he likes it. Sure they aren't the strongest singers, but they have something else. He's not sure how to explain it, but he does know the word love flashes through his mind.

Ever since they talked about going to New York together it's been getting harder and harder not to make the true extent of his feelings known. It might be stupid – since they are planing their future together – but he still thinks the power behind those three little words should be reserved for the perfect moment.

"What about Rachel and Kurt? Since they aren't singing lead in the Mash-Up both of them are probably dying to get a solo." Quinn says genuinely concerned.

"Think about this: We do a duet and then Hudson and the boys do their thing and we win Sectionals. Regionals comes and that should definitely be the shining place for Santana, Mercedes, Sam and the rest. Once we get to Nationals, it's all Rachel and Kurt. Those two combined will get us the win. That's the best way to do it, trust me." He sees Quinn think it over. She replies "Okay, I'm in" just as the teacher enters the room. Puck knows that if they find the right song, they are bound to blow them all out of the water.

* * *

><p>"Broken Strings? Or maybe something by The XX?" Puck asks as he and Quinn search through their respective iTunes for the perfect song to sing.<p>

"The first one is way to depressing. The XX are a good idea, so let's keep that one for now." Quinn answers as she continues to look through her music. "Maybe we can just turn a song into a duet, so we don't limit ourselves to only looking for songs that are already sung by two people." Quinn suggest.

"That's.." Puck begins to say as he trails off.

"That's what?" Quinn asks as she tears her eyes away from her computer screen. She sees Puck hook up his laptop to some speakers he has in his room. A song plays through them and then Puck looks over. Quinn knows the song; she always though the words reminded her of them. As she listens now, she knows that the emotion they are sure to bring to it will make this the perfect choice.

* * *

><p>"So guys, we need one more song for Sectionals. Any suggestions?"<p>

Puck and Quinn glance at the rest of their teammates who seem to be at a loss for things to offer .

With a deep sigh, Mr. Schue speaks: "Guys, come on. The Adele songs are great, but we need something more."

"I, well actually we, have something ." Quinn says, cutting him off. Everyone turns to look at them and Mr. Schue gives her an excited smile before telling her the floor is theirs.

"Puck and I prepared a song. It's not originally a duet, but it does have layered voices which means we'll obviously need the rest of the Club to back us up." Quinn explains as she sets the two stools down in the center. She takes her seat as she waits for Puck to get his guitar and sit next to her.

As Puck takes his seat, he adds one more thing: "The song, in a way, used to be Q & me. It's not anymore, but – like I guess what I'm trying to say is we get it. We get what it says." He looks over to Quinn who is staring at him with soft loving eyes. He blushes a bit before nodding at the band to start.

Puck starts with the first verse, his hands on his guitar and his eyes on Quinn.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
>Pour a little salt we were never here<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer<em>

Quinn takes over the next verse, their eyes still locked.  
><em><br>I tell my love to wreck it all  
>Cut out all the ropes and let me fall<br>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
>Right in the moment this order's tall<em>

They trade back and forth the next few lines.

_I told you to be patient  
>I told you to be fine<br>I told you to be balanced  
>I told you to be kind<em>

Puck finishes out that verse, before they both sing the chorus.

_In the morning I'll be with you  
>But it will be a different "kind"<br>I'll be holding all the tickets  
>And you'll be owning all the fines<em>

_Come on skinny love what happened here_

_Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
>My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my<br>Sullen load is full; so slow on the split_

They trade lines again, this time with Quinn taking the first and then finishing out the verse by herself.  
><em><br>I told you to be patient  
>I told you to be fine<br>I told you to be balanced  
>I told you to be kind<em>

_Now all your love is wasted?_  
><em>Then who the hell was I?<em>  
><em>Now I'm breaking at the britches<em>  
><em>And at the end of all your lines<em>

They both end the last verse together.

_Who will love you?_  
><em>Who will fight?<em>  
><em>Who will fall far behind?<em>

As the song ends they both look to the club. They all clap just as Mr. Schue says "I think we have our set-list for Sectionals."

Puck and Quinn look out at their teammates, their friends, their family. They all have smiles on their faces and it serves as a reminder to them both of how lucky they truly are.

* * *

><p>They day finally arrives. New Directions is up against The Warblers and Haverbrook School for the Deaf. It feels as though things have come full circle. The old and the new both there as a reminder of all the obstacles the club as been against and has succeeded in overcoming. It seems fitting that they boys are wearing red shirts with black ties while the girls wear red dresses with black accessories; an homage to their original Sectionals outfits, which were the same, but with the colors inverted.<p>

New Directions is once again last to go. Everyone starts walking over to the stage, each and everyone of them hugging Puck and Quinn on the way. After that, Puck and Quinn make their way to the entrance of the theater. A tradition started by Rachel now serves as New Directions signature move.

As they wait for their cue to start, Puck walks over to Quinn and says the only thing that's on his mind. "Did you love me?"

Quinn doesn't even hesitate to answer: "Yes. Especially now." They share a smile, and Puck leans in to kiss her. As they part, he rests his forehead against hers for a moment. "Good Luck" he says. He leans back and looks deep into Quinn's eyes. Her answer could not be more perfect: "I love you."

The butterflies in Puck's stomach make their presence known in that moment.

__This is what happiness truly feels like___,_ is the thought in both of their minds. Competition or no competition, Puck and Quinn have finally found each other, and that's all that really matters to them.

That huge trophy they get at the end is really just icing on the cake.


End file.
